


【殤凜】不言

by feiro7



Series: 東離劍遊紀 [3]
Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 《生死一劍》小說刑亥篇, 花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feiro7/pseuds/feiro7
Summary: 前言：故事時間點為一季結束、二季開始前，花吐症PARO。
Relationships: 殤凜 - Relationship
Series: 東離劍遊紀 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145138





	1. 其一

又是一日雷鳴閃電、大雨滂沱，這一次來自西幽的劍客學乖了，手持稍早從鎮上買的油紙傘，才能在這場連屋瓦都要掀飛的暴雨中暢行無──果然還是有些勉強。

一早見天色烏雲密布，客棧店小二在自己面前打破茶杯，他的右眼皮一直在跳，殤不患是該聽掌櫃的勸再多住一日，無奈身上盤纏實在所剩無幾。  
最近運氣真的不太好，前些日子裝著大部分旅費的錢袋被扒，但殤不患也只是有些懊惱，畢竟錢不會從天上掉下來，籌措旅費本就理所應當。

恰好隔壁鎮上有一望族千金適逢婚齡，據說是漂亮得不輸皇族公主的姑娘，各家公子求親說媒的禮物車隊是出動了整座鏢局都不夠護送，生面孔的殤不患才能順利接下護送鏢隊的工作。  
送鏢的大多是和捲殘雲差不多年紀的年輕人，大概也是因為如此，年紀明顯大上至少一輪的鏢頭才會對外地來的殤不患特別親切。  
鏢頭拉著殤不患不停誇那千金小姐多麼貌美，同時眼光又是多麼高，說這十幾車的聘禮大概都會被退回，屆時他們又能再送回程一趟，而這一帶向來平靜、連路也是新修整的，這可是多麼難得又輕鬆好賺的生意。  
殤不患想了想自家鄉的皇女，長得是挺可愛但那性格已經不是能用刁蠻來形容，就算許他一生榮華富貴他也寧可選擇孤老一生。

「哈哈哈！冤家路窄啊殤不患！我們要替獵魅大人、凋命大人報仇！」  
擋在車隊前的數十來人，各個手持武器凶神惡煞貌，不打算留活口故也毋須蒙面，但就算未配戴玄鬼宗面具，那領頭男子在發現鏢隊中的殤不患時，高喊著的話語訊息量已足夠。  
才想著最近比較少碰上玄鬼宗殘黨，原來是轉行了啊，至今仍如此惦記前東家也稱得上忠義，不過玄鬼宗幹部不是三個人嗎？而且其中一人該算在殺無生頭上吧？抱持著如此疑惑的殤不患，拙劍入鞘、再回過神時已將盜匪擊退。  
能以武力解決的都稱不上是問題，但護送的鏢物顯然是比敵人更加脆弱，一般鏢隊遇上盜匪只能摸摸鼻子嘆運氣不好，可人家一登場就指名道姓，到最後剿匪的賞金和鏢物的賠償勉強打平，殤不患累個半死又做了白工。

殤不患也算習慣了東離，與西幽的國情差距不大，加上一堆麻煩不時找上門，就算他隻身在異鄉也不會感到孤獨。  
說到麻煩，自從他上一次見到凜雪鴉已經是約兩個月前的事情。

「殤不患！我們要替宗主大人報仇！」  
雨勢過大遮蔽了視野，雷鳴太響蓋過了足音，十幾名高舉刀劍戴著熟悉面具的黑衣人將他給團團包圍。  
「雨這麼大還要搞埋伏真是辛苦了啊，但不好意思，你們宗主亡故還真與我無關。」  
解釋也只是徒勞，他老樣子下了毫無效果的最後通牒，殤不患將油紙傘拋個半天高，就像他初到東離救下護印師少女時一樣，劍一出鞘朝他襲來的死士眨眼間躺了一半，直到最後一人倒下，他才抬手接住了墜下的傘，這一次傘面並無破損。  
看了眼四周慘況，殤不患嘆了口氣，他並未下殺手但也夠他們躺上個大半年，只希望屆時他們多少能想通，就此金盆洗手、去過安生日子。

至於那個森羅枯骨，知道實情的恐怕只有那名說書人。  
想當初凜雪鴉在各城鎮大肆宣揚他們討伐七罪塔一行，除了給殤不患添亂，也是為了拖住他的腳步，畢竟只要兩人一見面殤不患是立刻、馬上轉頭拔腿就跑。如果人一生中會碰到的劫難從一出生就註定，那只要一個凜雪鴉可就大大超標。  
雨真的太大了，撐傘也毫無意義，就在全身濕透的殤不患放棄了找棵大樹躲雨，望見了遠處有一間破廟，當下的心喜讓他一時忘了，他與那人的緣分說起來，也算是佛祖大人牽的線。

這才叫冤家路窄。  
一踏進室內他就嗅到那股熟悉、又有點令人懷念的煙草氣味，要不是那雙赤眸顯過於錯愕，殤不患幾乎要指著他的鼻子喊埋伏。  
與狼狽的自己不同，凜雪鴉一身清爽、滴雨未沾，俊美的白髮男子依舊優雅得捧著煙管吞雲吐霧，不知道是否因為一陣子不見，殤不患第一眼覺得那人的臉色比記憶中略顯蒼白。  
他們誰也沒有開口，殤不患只猶豫了一會就轉身退出破廟，大概是連老天都覺得玩他太過，他走沒幾步雨勢雷聲都有明顯的趨緩。  
他沒有特別去聽，後方是否傳來那人一貫親暱的搭話，或許就是因為沒有，殤不患才在走出破廟數十丈後忍不住回過頭去看，他的步伐大又邁得快，與同樣走出破廟的凜雪鴉尚有好一段距離。  
那人並沒有撐傘，任雨水打落在身，在注意到殤不患的目光後朝著他笑了笑。

又在搞什麼把戲？  
殤不患心煩意亂，不完全是因為又遇見了凜雪鴉，只見那人步伐緩慢得不像是為了追趕他，卻又確實是在朝著他的方向走來。風雨打濕那一身華麗，原本飄逸的長髮也因雨水而厚重、幾縷銀絲黏在了面頰上，見此尚未思考出結論的殤不患皺著眉，身體先一步有了動作，他快步往回走、拿著傘的手一伸將凜雪鴉整個人壟罩在傘下。  
「你不說點什麼嗎？」殤不患一開口就有些後悔，平時恨不得凜雪鴉閉嘴的不正是自己嗎？  
他才下定決心這回無論對方如何舌燦蓮花也絕不心軟，轉頭就上了這顯而易見苦肉計的當。  
赤眸眨了眨，不曉得是否是雨的關係，相較平日裡的神祕深邃竟有幾分晶亮澄澈，殤不患被看得不太自在。  
這人確實是凜雪鴉吧？雖然有可以易容成其樣貌的法寶存在，但那份氣質神韻可是他人模仿不來。沾著雨珠的睫毛、高挺鼻樑到缺乏血色的薄唇，就是未聞那人略慵懶愜意的聲嗓。   
「你不說點什麼嗎？」殤不患相同的問話到第二次語氣顯得急躁，凜雪鴉見此淺笑著伸出了食指，先是比了比自個喉頭，然後湊到了唇峰前直豎，似噤聲之意。  
見殤不患仍是一頭霧水，凜雪鴉拉過了他未持傘的那隻手，在攤開的掌心上一筆一劃緩慢得寫下一個字──「啞」。

兩人回到破廟後，見室內有不少損壞的木桌椅，殤不患以此充當柴薪生起了火，將褪下的、使勁擰乾仍滴著水的衣物架在一旁烘烤，打著赤膊的殤不患看著火堆對側默默打理起自己的凜雪鴉，忽然覺得陌生。  
殤不患總是受欺騙、被其言語煽動，此時的掠風竊塵就如同失去了最強大的武器，卻不見其有任何一絲萎靡氣餒，僅僅是少了幾分從容，那模樣竟然會讓總是深受其害的殤不患感到些許同情。  
注意到殤不患毫無掩飾的目光，迎上他的凜雪鴉笑容與平時無異，在他開口詢問前那人拿著一根筆長的樹枝在地上寫下了幾個字──「因病喑啞，望友相助」。  
字跡娟秀端正，意思清楚明瞭，可殤不患還是不明白。  
他懶得反駁那個「友」字，也未想過去質疑對方是否真的患病，殤不患自認沒有仁慈、仗義到對任何有求於他之人都施以援手，曾經的一傘之恩早已還清，今日他也未向凜雪鴉或佛祖大人借取任何東西，殤不患大可以頭也不回一走了之。

「我又不是大夫，能怎麼幫你？」  
大概沒有任何理由能夠解釋，當他看見那人淋雨時感受到的焦躁，聽不見那惹人不快的聲嗓說著煩人的話語，心中莫名不踏實。所以並非是為了凜雪鴉，而是為了確保之後的旅程再無讓他分心之事。  
聽見殤不患的回應凜雪鴉笑容一僵，但也只有一瞬間，衣服頭髮都乾得差不多的凜雪鴉站起身，其手上把玩著的樹枝不知何時竟變化成煙管，他坐到了殤不患身旁，不等後者反應過來拉過了他的手，在攤開的掌心上，以指尖輕輕得寫下了「保護我」。


	2. 其二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前言：  
> 有生死一劍小說版「刑亥篇」衍生私設，原創角。

怕麻煩如殤不患本想拒絕，但凜雪鴉給的報酬實在太多了。  
包食宿的個人保鑣，還不用看人臉色，現在的凜雪鴉也絕對不囉嗦。僅剩的那點疑慮與不安也在幾日後消彌殆盡，他甚至開始覺得是挺划算的交易，只要不去想對方的身分特殊以及錢財來處。

先前他只認識刑亥與殺無生，那一人一妖魔就算恭維也稱不上好相處，殤不患本以為像他們那樣與凜雪鴉有深刻恩怨糾葛的只是少數。  
「終於找到你了！掠風竊塵！」他早已沒去計算是第幾人，只是習慣性得將仍自顧自抽著菸管的男子護在了身後。  
殤不患在東離沒有響亮到足以威嚇他人的名號，好在上門尋仇的也大多是些惜命之人，在見識到殤不患壓倒性的實力後是逃得義無反顧，省下他不少力氣。如果讓全東離想取掠風竊塵性命者排隊，其隊伍長不曉得能不能穿越鬼歿之地，又打跑一人時他如是想。

無法出聲光是日常生活就有諸多不便，採買投宿等都仰賴殤不患。  
他們肢體上的接觸變得頻繁，凜雪鴉時不時會扯扯他的衣袖或是拍拍肩膀，簡單的要求就拉過殤不患的手、以指代筆寫在掌心，他起初還不太習慣這種過於親暱的舉動，幾日後反倒是主動伸出手掌詢問對方意見。  
複雜點的交待就得拿出紙筆，每隔一兩日凜雪鴉會交給他一張寫得密密麻麻、巴掌大的清單，都是些殤不患字唸得出、但不識得的藥材，想到那人自身也通曉醫術，看來是真得了一般大夫治不了的疾病。  
客棧內以借來的小爐煎藥，同時翻閱著艱澀的藥典，其微蹙眉的專注神情與殤不患認知中的凜雪鴉相去甚遠，掠風竊塵總是從容不迫、彷彿無所不能。他觀察了數日，從其持筷、握杯的手勢，殤不患都能感受到些微的不協調感，凜雪鴉膚色本就白皙但現在是有些病態的蒼白，更別提那小得誇張的食量，比起飲水進食那人更頻繁得捧著煙管吞吐白煙。

今天的殤不患終於忍不住，伸出手按下了對方再次將煙嘴湊近嘴邊的動作。  
「少抽一點，嗓子都壞了，沒胃口也想個勉強能入口的，再麻煩我都儘量幫你張羅。」  
不然你真得當神仙，後面這句吐槽不該對一個病人講，故他沒有說出口。  
聞言的凜雪鴉意外乾脆得熄了煙管，朝著他牽起的笑是得比任何時候都柔和，不帶討好、戲謔，殤不患自認是個俗人，一時間除了「過分好看」是想不到能夠形容的詞藻，一定是被滿室濃郁的藥味醺得，他的思緒才會如此亂七八糟。

殤不患的每一天都過得相當充實、工作內容單純，要說辛勞倒也還好，三餐豐盛有酒有肉，住宿當然是上房，是讓人難挑毛病，就算真的有，一見雇主那張安靜的側臉也吐不出任何抱怨，這樣的日子也逐漸看到盡頭。  
保鑣工作開始之初，凜雪鴉拿出一張頗有年代的地圖，指著離他們所在有段距離的深山，又拉過殤不患的掌心寫下了「求醫」二字。即使有明確目的地，他們這一路上並不趕，或者說以其病況也趕不得，原本十幾日的路程走了將近一個月，這期間凜雪鴉是真沒怎麼使役殤不患。

他跑腿回客棧時抬頭恰好見幾隻傳信鴿來往，一開房門那人坐在敞開的窗邊讀書，前一秒還站在窗台上的鴿子起飛離去，一切像是巧合又像計算好的，凜雪鴉迎上目光、接過並開始處理殤不患買回來的藥材，再來就沒他的事了。  
沒怎麼伺候過人的殤不患原以為，那人會仗著病人身份蹬鼻子上臉、把他當成貼身僕從，實際上態度卻有幾分疏離，這一個月他們同間房的次數僅有一回，還是因為客棧滿員不得已而為，一張床理所當然是給凜雪鴉，那人特別要來了一張大屏風隔擋在床前，若非他們認識一段時間，該看、不該看得都看過了，殤不患大概會懷疑其是女兒身或是某種精怪。

無意外的話，明天就能護送凜雪鴉到約定的地點，屆時殤不患被委託的工作就結束了，至於那人是否能康復就並非他能力所及。  
但如果凜雪鴉慰留的話，他也不是不能夠考慮再陪他幾日，畢竟相識一場、也都送到大夫家門口了，說不定會有尋找藥材之類的活能幫，且難保不會再出現掠風竊塵的仇家。如此想著，殤不患人已經來到了凜雪鴉的房門前，下定決心要敲響房門卻在聽見裡頭聲響時硬生生收手。  
那是許久未聞到令人有些懷念的聲音，此刻發出單純痛苦、不具語言意義的猛烈咳嗽，重逢以來那人明顯的虛弱卻不曾示弱，殤不患想起那些每隔幾日熬煮的湯藥、複雜艱澀的藥典，同行以來所維持的微妙距離感，還有夜半時分從窗外透進室內的月光，能窺見屏風後那人反覆坐起身的剪影。  
這段日子來其平靜與疏離、甚至掛在唇邊的淺笑，大概都是為了掩飾他在這扇門之後真正的狀態，思及此的殤不患默默等到房內的咳嗽聲停止，這才轉身回到自己的房間。

這才叫埋伏。  
眼前的陣仗讓殤不患回想起西幽王室的軍隊，那日他與睦天命死守在天工鬼匠的屋外等待魔劍目錄製作完成，那時是與知根柢的同伴並肩作戰，中途還有實力不凡的浪巫謠出手相助，實際上並沒有那般艱險。但現在殤不患只有一人，且必須保護病況未明的凜雪鴉。  
他沒料到玄鬼宗殘黨會與掠風竊塵的仇家們聯手，偏偏在地勢狹窄的山腰遭到夾擊，前方是群戴著早就看膩的愚蠢面具的男子們，身後的十來人看來是一般武者，殤不患迅速掃視一圈，其中似乎沒有像「銳眼穿楊」或是「鳴鳳絕殺」等級的難纏角色，那就速戰速決吧──

即使是無鋒之刃，出手再無任何一絲保留亦是殺人劍，一時陌生的慘叫悲鳴不絕於耳，正因為抱持仁心他的雙眼正視每一名敵人或死或傷，扣除幾個注意到勢頭不對轉身逃跑的，整個戰局都在殤不患的掌握中。  
人數再多終究是烏合之眾，玄鬼宗原本就是組織倒還好，對他們而言殤不患可是毀宗滅派的大仇人，但掠風竊塵的苦主聯盟可就沒這骨氣，今日在此也就混個陣仗，恐怕連報仇都想假他人之手、坐享其成，在殤不患瞬間擊殺最靠前的幾人時氣勢就萎了大半。  
玄鬼宗的人馬退得少，殤不患看準時機直接殺進敵陣之中，他迅速的猛攻瓦解其陣勢，然而這同時也是一步險棋，對於他那個抱病的雇主而言，原本以其身法加上擅使幻術迷煙要自保絕對不成問題。

「無事吧？」  
解決了最後一人，快步回到凜雪鴉身邊的殤不患問道，當下決斷快狠準，轉守為攻讓他有更高的機率能夠保全彼此，所幸那群仇家當中沒有哪個執念更深或功夫深藏不露，不然他也無百分之百把握，能夠來得及搭救無法出聲呼救的凜雪鴉。  
這或許也是他第一次見那人氣息紊亂，直到面色始終蒼白的凜雪鴉朝他輕輕點了頭，鬆一口氣的殤不患，胸口也有幾分說不上來的難受。使得一手陰詭詐術，殤不患確信其懂武，但這人最厲害的是那張能言善道、足以顛倒是非黑白的嘴，如今不能言語等同失九成功。  
殤不患的視線掃過了倒在凜雪鴉腳邊的數名敵人，從狀態判斷應是被其幻惑香所制伏，這是那人常用的招式並沒有什麼特別，然而那抹顏色於此處是相當突兀，他看見地上躺著一朵無莖無葉、完整的藍色花朵。他們這一路上可未見過這種花，當疑惑的殤不患彎腰想撿取時，注意到凜雪鴉不知何時已經邁開步伐走遠，正回過頭等著他跟上。  
雖然有些不自然，但應該與他們目前的目的無關，沒能及時抓住腦海中閃過的模糊直覺，放棄撿花的殤不患，勉強在日落之前平安護送他的雇主抵達了山中一戶人家。

秀氣是殤不患對此人的第一印象，出來應門的是一名約二十出頭歲的青年，伴隨著滿室撲鼻而來的藥香，殤不患正欲開口，一旁的凜雪鴉忽以有些大得驚人的力道將他拉至了身後，而屋內青年在看見其面容後，這才將原本半開的門扇完全打開。  
「稀客，有何貴幹？」這話聽起來是認識的，青年語氣不卑不亢，也無太大的情緒起伏。  
「我們是來看病的，請問大夫在嗎？」  
那人在聽見殤不患所言時挑起了眉，視線仍停留在凜雪鴉的臉上，這微妙的僵持並沒有持續太久，一會後青年再次開口並讓了道：「進來吧。」  
但等走在前頭的凜雪鴉一進屋，青年卻再次半掩上門並以身擋在殤不患面前。  
「你沒病吧？」

「我跟他一起的。」殤不患看了眼屋內凜雪鴉的背影，竟自顧自得參觀了起來，絲毫沒有要回頭替自己解圍的意思，畢竟是無法說話的狀態他姑且願意去體諒。  
「你跟他什麼關係？血親？摯友？伴侶？」  
青年語氣過於平靜，讓殤不患緩了幾秒才意識到這是句疑問，特別困難的那一種。如果他一定要從三個選項之中做出選擇，退一萬步來講也只能回答「友人」，但偏偏那也是彆扭得說不出口的字眼。  
「……保鑣跟雇主。」  
在最後一刻他想到只要如實相告即可，但無論青年還是凜雪鴉似乎都對於這個「正確答案」不太滿意，殤不患注意到那雙赤眸的一瞥意味深長。  
「那屋外等著，在這我說了算。」青年語畢就要將門給掩上，殤不患也顧不著受傷的可能，伸出手勉強攔住門板急問道。  
「你就是大夫？」  
雖說是殤不患先入為主，認為讓凜雪鴉長途跋涉尋求的神醫一定垂暮年邁，然而眼前這人的氣質與其說是醫者更像個書生，年紀輕輕竟有讓東離傳奇盜賊不得不有求於他的醫術，著實令人感到驚訝。  
「蘭珩逸，藥師。」  
或許是其人狠話不多的形象，讓他想到遠在故鄉的搭檔，又或者是殤不患終於憶起他的雇主向來是不需要他人的擔心，是他們這一路上相處讓他產生被依賴的錯覺。  
「他患了啞病。」這是殤不患鬆手前的最後一句話，他認為這是自己現階段能為那個人做的最後一件事，然而蘭珩逸看他的眼神卻帶著幾分不屑，近乎憐憫。

天色已然全暗，就著月光與眼前屋中通明燈火，殤不患拿出所備的乾糧與酒水簡單解決晚飯，在屋外坐了約二個時辰，屋門終於再次開啟，這回開門的人是凜雪鴉，殤不患見其氣色與這幾日相比明顯要好上許多，安心的笑意都還來不及爬上嘴角，遞到眼前的白紙黑字有如強行餵到嘴邊的苦藥──「借宿一晚，明早清點完酬勞你可自行離去。」  
眼前人笑容無懈可擊，不用他再多問一句，字裡行間所表達的意思足夠明確，如果是一個月前的殤不患必會欣然接受，但這段時間以來他的心中累積了一個又一個微小的疑問，對此已經介懷到這真一走了之，怕是半夜會睡不安穩的地步。  
他知道自己這多管閒事的毛病得改，這件事也並非他所長，最終殤不患的視線越過了凜雪鴉，停在了倚在門邊看著他倆的蘭珩逸。  
「蘭藥師，你這缺打雜嗎？不用支付工資的那一種。」  
凜雪鴉與蘭珩逸的表情形成鮮明的對比，前者嘴角一抽、笑意裡的從容成了尷尬，後者聞言先是一愣，接著噗哧笑出了聲。


	3. 其三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前言：  
> 過渡章節，下一篇是凜視點。

「有疑慮就問，回答看我心情。」蘭珩逸放下手中的藥缽道。  
小爐上的水煮沸正冒著煙，桌上放著幾朵有些眼熟的藍花，還有約半個時辰才完全天亮，就著些許火光的屋內昏暗，殤不患不確定那人是徹夜未眠還是起得特別早。

蘭宅有兩間客房，或者說是病房，皆只有放一張床的簡單房間，昨夜蘭珩逸應允得乾脆，凜雪鴉也無再多表示便早早就寢。回顧白日裡奔波辛勞理應一覺天明，殤不患卻是輾轉反側怎麼也睡不著，勉強躺了好一會，這才終於下定決心要找個人來解答他的滿腹疑問。  
直接問凜雪鴉肯定是不行的，殤不患隱約察覺那人又欺瞞自己，只是不確定是哪個部份、理由又為何；至於那個藥師，大概是他所不擅長應付的類型。  
「他的嗓子還好嗎？」  
殤不患是真的挺擔心其病況，即使會被再次詢問，他的這份關心究竟是基於何種感情立場，聞言的藥師眼神又像前一會時帶著莫名的輕蔑及同情，卻意外乾脆得開了口。  
「嗓子好得很，只是命不久已。」  
話的前半是殤不患預想中的回答，後半則是過於荒誕離奇，一時間無法理解所聽到語言的意義，這裡是在等他的吐槽嗎？「並非是在說笑」──對方的氣場擁有如此說服力，挑起眉的蘭珩逸平鋪直敘。  
「有必要這麼驚訝嗎？原本就是不治之症。」殤不患想，刻薄應是這人性格使然，故不是針對也沒有惡意。

「他會選擇來找你，就代表你一定有辦法。」  
殤不患看不見自己此時的表情，或許因爲混亂而複雜糾結，但與亂如麻的心思相反，他聽著自己的聲音還算冷靜。  
世上無人全知全能，所以凜雪鴉才會來此求助醫術上造詣更高的蘭珩逸，各方面領教過其本領的殤不患，打從心底相信「掠風竊塵」的眼光。  
「仙丹妙藥只存在於神話傳說，現實就是如此殘酷，我能做到的也就是減緩他病發身亡當下的痛苦，沒法再多……手拿開。」  
聽到最後停頓的警告劍客才意識到，趕緊鬆開了他不知何時扣在藥師肩頭的五指，從衣衫上留下了一時彌不平的皺褶，可見所施力道之大，面對怒視自己的蘭珩逸，略顯尷尬的殤不患低下頭致歉。  
「你們的保鑣委託已經結束，他的生死再與你無關。」  
見面以來藥師所說的每一句話都客觀正確，不容任何一絲曖昧餘地。理了理衣袖，蘭珩逸轉身回到桌邊，先將藥缽中搗碎的藥材倒進爐上的鍋中，又隨手把玩起桌上花朵，那抹顏色並不豔麗張揚，卻令人難以移開目光，蔚藍的深邃內斂與「那人」氣質相配。  
消失幾個月的凜雪鴉突然出現在眼前，先是表明患了啞病，現在又被說是絕症，發展得太突然太戲劇性，其中甚至虛實交錯，殤不患覺得自己需要靜下來好好思考。  
「真的沒有任何醫治的可能嗎？」

「就算要和閻王搶人，你能做到什麼程度？」  
聽見劍客的喃喃自語，那名秀氣的年輕藥師以不符合其外貌的老成口吻反問道，在殤不患聽來就像方才斷言的藥石罔效還有轉圜，故他幾乎沒有遲疑就脫口而出回答：「什麼都能。」  
他聽見對方不以為然的輕哼，將花朵盡數放進開始飄散藥香的鍋中，接著抄起桌上一把鋒利的小刀，在反應慢了一拍的殤不患警戒前，蘭珩逸以食指及拇指捏起刀刃、刀柄向外得遞過來。  
「他那是心病，『心病需要心藥醫』這句話總聽過吧？」  
他注意到空氣中瀰漫著一股淡香逐漸濃郁，嗅覺這種感官也有所謂的記憶，劍客識得這香氣，畢竟過去曾多次吃過它的虧。  
「我這帖心藥還缺了一味藥引，一顆心甘情願地的活人心。」  
若非內容過於驚世駭俗，言者神情語氣都無比誠摯，殤不患幾乎要伸出手接過那把利刃。   
此時眼前的蘭珩逸讓殤不患想到凜雪鴉，那人擁有多面向，大多時候表現得從容優雅，總給人親近的錯覺卻是難以與之交心，有如夜空裡的一輪冷月，同時也有著被他刻意忽略的純粹惡意。  
因赤裸裸惡意感到的錯愕沒有持續太久，就被油生的怒意取代，殤不患揮開了那隻遞來小刀的手，他沒有天真，或者說迂腐到認為行醫者必具仁心，但從對方言行中感受不到絲毫想救治凜雪鴉的意思。  
「別開玩笑！到底能不能治？」他壓低了聲嗓，是怕會不小心吼出聲。  
「說不能治你不信，說能治了你又覺得我在開玩笑，這年頭從醫越來越不容易啊。」  
將被拒絕的小刀放回原處，蘭珩逸又瞥了眼冒著白煙的藥鍋，似不以為然。

「世上怎麼可能有這麼歹毒的藥？」  
雖然與眼前的青年才剛認識，其性格顯而易見的乖僻，即使他並不擅洞察人心，也能察覺態度始終冷漠的藥師對某個詞彙有所反應。  
「長生不老藥都還需要嬰兒肝當藥引，怎麼要個活人心就成了過份？」  
數不清這是第幾回皺眉，殤不患不確定是否能就字面上去理解，然而這話大概不是對自己所說，蘭珩逸的目光落在了他的身後，同時他聽見了身後門扇推開的聲響。  
「論歹毒，你關心的那個男人才是實至名歸的東離首惡。」言者語氣淡漠、不帶好惡，面對噙著笑的凜雪鴉，這一次蘭珩逸的話才是對著殤不患所說。

※

依照先前說好的殤不患包辦了所有雜活，劈柴打水採藥，下山採買、打退上門的仇家，就這麼過了好幾天的充實日子，期間凜雪鴉還是未開口說話，氣色好轉只有剛抵達蘭宅的第一日。  
如果真如蘭珩逸所言，那人是能說但選擇不說，殤不患主動向凜雪鴉搭了幾次話都被敷衍帶過，現在是他自己選擇要留下故也無可奈何。  
蘭珩逸還告訴他，凜雪鴉近期頻繁抽的煙管其實是控制病情的「藥」，所以先前殤不患自以為為對方好的阻攔行為，反而徒增那人無謂的痛苦。即使他毫不知情，甚至是被默許，如果凜雪鴉的目的是為了讓他自責內疚，那麼效果顯著。

凜雪鴉坐在屋外的長椅上，似乎正在餵食送來信件的白鴿，鳥兒乖巧得停在他抬起的手腕。殤不患又看了一會，才揹著從鎮上買來的大量生活用品進屋。  
至今他仍難以接受那人來日無多，且說來諷刺，蒼白無血色令其端麗容貌更添一分病態的美，那雙看透人心的赤眸是否也預見自身即將迎來的消亡？就好像花一樣啊，這個念頭瞬間閃過他的腦海。  
說到花，那日復一日出現在屋中，每天都擺著滿滿一籃，不知是誰又是何時摘採。  
「這是什麼花？」現在才詢問有些晚，殤不患伸手拿起一朵端詳，依舊嬌豔充滿生機，綻放的花瓣呈喇叭狀，顏色是這陣子常見到的蔚藍。  
「曼陀羅。」蘭珩逸頭也未抬得答道，所說的花名與殤不患稍早前得知的相同，他下山採買時也帶了一朵前往藥房詢問，得知了曼陀羅花的特性，具毒性、用來製作麻醉致幻藥物等。  
蘭珩逸除了調配凜雪鴉每日服用的湯藥外，也在製作能使人產生幻覺的「毒」，這或許解釋了為什麼獨居深山、不會武功的藥師能輕易得對外人敞開大門。回想初次見面時，屋中傳出陣陣濃郁的「藥香」，凜雪鴉立即將他給拉至身後，大概是在保護毫無防範的殤不患，思及此除了幾分後怕，不由得對這名青年又佩服幾分，他對醫術毫無涉獵，但「藥毒本一家」這說法還是聽過的。

除此之外殤不患還有一件在意的事，蘭宅除了屋主蘭珩逸、病人凜雪鴉以及打雜的自己，似乎還有一個人住在這。診室旁有間掛著鎖的房間，殤不患起初以為是存放貴重財物用，即使屋裡住了這麼一個視任何鎖於無物的盜賊。深夜時分他半夢半醒，彷彿聽見那名藥師在與人對話，從聲音能判斷對象並非凜雪鴉，但好奇心也抵不過強烈的睡意，到了隔天詢問蘭珩逸只得到「你睡糊塗了吧」這樣的答覆。

就在他們住下的第五個早晨，一早醒來的殤不患不見凜雪鴉，雖說病重但也不是臥床不起，那人這幾日也常常忽然不見人影，可到了飯點跟藥點都會準時出現，故他並沒有太過擔心。  
拿起桌上蘭珩逸寫下的工作清單，上頭內容密密麻麻完全沒在客氣，這時殤不患身後響起門扇被推開的聲音，一時間他以為是藥師，正想開口抱怨回頭卻為眼前畫面愣住。  
總是上鎖的那間房門敞開，門邊站著一名衣衫不整的少女，是猛然乍看像女性，就在殤不患別開視線前注意到其平坦的胸膛，和不太明顯但確實為男性的骨架，膚色缺乏日照以及貧弱的肌肉量，最關鍵的是那張玉雕般、雌雄莫辨的美貌。  
「少年」踩著懸浮的步子朝他走來，在一個踉蹌即將跌倒之際，殤不患反射性上前去攙扶，懷中人身上撲鼻而來的濃郁的藥香是他認得的氣味，是蘭珩逸每日熬製各種方子中的其一。  
「……他在哪裡？」少年沙啞著嗓問道，抬起的眼中無光。  
「誰？」  
既然此人就是居住在那間上鎖房中，那麼詢問尋找的人自然是屋主蘭珩逸，殤不患的直覺卻讓他選擇回以疑問句。少年眨了眨眼睛像是在思考，原本抓著殤不患兩臂的雙手忽然親暱得環上了他的頸項，對這突兀之舉他身子一僵，回神的下一秒才意識到現狀實在不妙，要將人推開卻又止於少年開口。  
「雪鳴。」  
少年說了一個名字，那本該是一個初次聽聞的姓名，但殤不患腦中卻浮現出銀白長髮的男子。  
「他在哪？我看見了，他在的吧？他為什麼會在這裡？」  
嗓音急促得接連問道，少年的雙眼也從這一刻開始逐漸對焦，其中神采有如添加了柴薪的一團烈火，視線越過了殤不患落在空無一物之處，就在他猶豫是否該先將人給打昏，有一人出手一把將賴在他身上的少年拉開。  
「別胡鬧。」眉頭緊鎖的蘭珩逸語氣依舊平靜，倒是被扯著後領的少年開始尖叫，失去原本攀附的對象而胡亂揮動著手腳，原本漂亮的臉龐因憤怒而猙獰。  
「搶走了孌娘子大人可惡的雪鳴啊！那個男人在哪？」  
少年咆嘯著宣洩憎惡，對此蘭珩逸像是應付得習慣，混亂中仍精準得一手扣住那人下顎，另一手迅速得將一粒藥塞進少年嘴裡，接著緊緊摀住他的嘴防止其吐出。  
「看什麼？還不來幫忙。」從鬧劇中回神的殤不患，聞言趕緊上前協助蘭珩逸壓制少年，不一會藥生效那人終於安份下來，闔上眼沉沉睡去。

「我小弟，瘋的。」  
他們合力將少年搬回房間床上，蘭珩逸替其蓋好被子，退出房間時將門給重新落鎖，在殤不患開口前淡淡道。經這麼一說，蘭珩逸的五官與剛才的少年確實有幾分相似，殤不患如是想。  
「說起來也算是被掠風竊塵逼瘋的，不過是他罪有應得……」  
「等等等等──你怎麼突然願意跟我說這些？」  
面對突然的訊息接二連三，感到頭痛的殤不患喊了停，只見蘭珩逸拉了椅子示意他坐下，用平時煎藥的小爐開始煮水泡起茶來。  
「與其被你『想問又不確定能不能問』的視線盯著，時不時在我身邊悠晃一副欲言又止的窩囊模樣，不如我自個全盤托出。」  
看來這幾日自己的煩惱糾結被人看得清清楚楚，殤不患露出苦笑，他確實想過再逼問藥師是否真的無法醫治，或是乾脆直接帶著凜雪鴉另請高明，倘若在西幽他真會這麼做，但東離人生地不熟，魯莽衝動是救不了人。  
他與蘭珩逸面對面坐下，屋內原本就瀰漫著藥草氣味，故熱水泡開的茶香並不明顯，要捧起茶杯靠近嘴邊才聞得到，相同的茶葉，卻比自己這幾天泡的茶美味得多。  
「果然還是仇家嗎？」  
殤不患想起之前為奪回天刑劍，凜雪鴉找來的幫手同時也有與之結仇的，其人脈甚廣皆以「利」字相交，利益或許真的能讓人暫時放下仇怨，但到了生死關頭也將性命託付給仇人的行為，該誇他一句心大嗎？  
「你似乎有所誤會，與私人恩怨無關『病』本身是真的無法醫治，畢竟除了我之外那個人還認識好幾名能稱呼為『神醫』的大夫。」喝了口茶後，蘭珩逸又補了一句：「不過信不信隨你。」  
「我這個小弟不是好人，為了一己私慾毒殺不少無辜之人，原本就不奢求善終，故對掠風竊塵我稱不上恨。」  
殤不患覺得自己好像漸漸習慣，眼前人總用輕描淡寫口吻講些駭人聽聞之事。

「你小弟說的『雪鳴』，果然指的是凜雪鴉？」  
思索了會，他還是決定一步步來，先問個感覺最無傷大雅的。比起鬼鳥帶點惡趣味，這假名風雅許多，也更直覺得聯想到那個人。  
「是當年掠風竊塵混進八仙樓用的假名，畢竟故事流傳著不少版本，跟你知道的不同也很正常。話說你都跟在當事人身邊了，直接問他吧。」雖然蘭珩逸一副知無不答，但一個個冒出來的新名詞還是聽得殤不患很吃力。  
「那個，八仙樓是？」  
藥師忽然放下茶杯，雙眼直直盯著劍客，見對方也不偏不倚回視，這才遲疑問道。  
「你啊，孤陋寡聞也該有個限度吧，妖女孌娘子的事蹟沒聽過？」  
聞言他忍不住搔了搔鼻頭，總覺得一陣子沒聽過這樣的對話，有了先前的經驗殤不患已不太主動提起自己來自西幽的身份，被認為是井底之蛙好過要應付他人質疑，他本人再不介意也沒必要招致無謂的麻煩。

蘭珩逸倒是意外得乾脆，直接和他說起了那個奇幻帶著異色的故事。  
關於東離第一美人「孌娘子」，但凡男子無論是襁褓中的嬰孩，還是行將就木的老人都會被其姿色吸引，其魔性之美拆散無數家庭，無數女子因失去父親丈夫兒子而哭泣，孌娘子與眾多男寵們住在深山中的八仙樓，而蘭珩逸的小弟──蘭玕寶也是受蠱惑的其中之一。  
故事中除了掠風竊塵，還有一個名字殤不患認識──「泣宵」刑亥，也是孌娘子的交易對象，孌娘子玩膩的男寵給予刑亥製作活人偶，刑亥則為她製作長生不老藥，也就是幾日前提到，需要嬰兒肝為藥引的魔藥。  
最後悲劇與荒誕都結束在一場大火，單方面毀約的妖魔逃往夜魔叢林，「妖女」因藥失效恢復成又老又醜的真面目死於烈火之中，男寵們也從美夢中甦醒逃了出來。倖存的男子們提到了孌娘子最後一個男人，有一天突然出現在八仙樓，在很短的時間「取代」了孌娘子原本最喜愛的三名男寵，其擁有一頭銀白色長髮、殷紅的雙眸，異常俊美的容貌。  
蘭珩逸沒有提及弟弟身上的遭遇，殤不患也沒打算問，只是默默聽完並在漫長的沉默中飲盡最後一口茶水。  
凜雪鴉曾說過他看上的獵物，是擁有傲慢之心的惡人，故事中與妖魔交易的孌娘子聽起來相當符合其喜好，但不知為何殤不患聽著就是心裡有點堵。

「聽完這些，你還是想救嗎？」  
聽起來或許會覺得凜雪鴉所作的是正義之事，討伐孌娘子解放了八仙樓中的俘虜，然而事情本質與從蔑天骸手中奪回天刑劍無異，這也是為什麼掠風竊塵的故事多如繁星，卻並沒有被歌頌成以惡制惡的英雄。  
那人只是做了自己想做的事，盜賊的本質是掠奪者，而他的獵物碰巧是惡人罷了。故無論是詢問的蘭珩逸，或者殤不患都不想將其過度美化。  
「就像你無法不管胞弟，我也沒辦法眼睜睜看著他死去而已。」  
如果那一日沒有在破廟中重逢，殤不患大概也不會主動去尋找凜雪鴉。  
如果在雨中他沒有選擇回頭，就不會看見那人眼中閃過一瞬的無助，無論真偽。  
「我這可以說是血濃於水，但是你和掠風竊塵呢？」  
蘭珩逸以同樣平靜的語氣提出與之前相似的疑問，這一次殤不患回答得坦然，大有長久以來的疑問終於獲得解答般的豁然開朗。  
「佛祖大人賜的孽緣啊。」  
聞言的藥師難得的露出可稱為失態的錯愕表情，殤不患則是自得知凜雪鴉患病後第一次由衷而笑。  
現實就是他們遇見、而他回過了頭，無論是否在對方的計算之中，殤不患是憑自身意志接受了對方的求助。  
「這幾日叨擾了，今天我會帶著他離開。」  
「東離不可能有醫者能治。」看著劍客起身欲離去的身影，藥師提醒道。  
「可能吧，所以我打算帶他回我老家試試，總要盡了人事才能放棄吧。」  
禍世螟蝗仍覬覦魔劍目錄，啖劍太歲還是朝廷欽犯，這時點回西幽豈止無謀根本送死，說到底帶了個虛弱的凜雪鴉，是否真能順利橫越鬼歿之地？要操心的事情太多了，殤不患決定邊打包行李邊想。畢竟和那個人一起，總會有辦法的──吧？  
就在他在腦中列出要準備的物資清單，他忽然聽見背後蘭珩逸深深嘆了口氣道：  
「我是說病本身不能治，但我沒說救不了他的命。」  
花了幾秒理解對方話語意義後的殤不患，忍住了給蘭珩逸一拳的衝動，這人果然是他不擅長應付的類型。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：  
> 1.官方番外小說中提到，孌娘子的三男寵之一蘭玕寶是藥師世家的么子，以此為基礎衍生設定出其長兄蘭珩逸。  
> 2.「外表遠比實際年齡年輕」的設定也是同蘭玕寶，蘭珩逸約三十五。  
> 3.沒看過小說應該也不影響閱讀──吧。


	4. 其四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前言：  
> 此篇中的時間點同「不言、其一」，有些許呼應與伏筆回收。  
> 硬著頭皮寫了一個不會寫的角色。(#

或許真的該來檢討一下，看著劍客落荒而逃的背影，盜賊如是想。  
就像野生動物的直覺，殤不患只要稍微感受到一點風吹草動，無論是半夜睡得正香，還是小二端菜剛上桌，都會在最短時間離開目前的所在地。就算是他自豪的話術，若對方不肯停下腳步傾聽也無用武之地。

這是約莫三個月前，多次跟蹤殤不患、打算上演巧遇戲碼失敗的凜雪鴉，他想乾脆弄個身份混進刑部，以那個人走到哪都會引發事件的體質，能夠更有效率得掌握其動向及情報。為此有一些事前準備，做準備的期間閒著也是閒著，凜雪鴉心血來潮放慢腳步，以緩了約一個時辰的時間差走在殤不患所經之路上。  
「公子，請用茶。」  
「勞煩姑娘了。」凜雪鴉牽起笑接過茶杯，雖是粗茶已是頗有誠意的招待。這裡是昨晚讓殤不患借宿一晚的人家，前者前腳走沒多久，凜雪鴉也隨便找了個理由上門叨擾。  
「貴府對旅人很是親切呢，連在下這種來路不明之人也願意給予一杯熱茶。」  
家主的老叟其年紀下田工作已經勉強，與接些女紅雜工的孫女相依為命，在這世道生活絕不輕鬆，家中擺設也驗證他所想的清苦。  
「剛好在昨日受到一名旅行者的幫助……」  
他耐著性子聽著老套到不行的英雄救美環節，當地惡霸欲強娶民女做妾，被路過的劍客教訓，也注意到當提起恩人時姑娘低下了頭、雙頰緋紅。除了自己，還是有人會察覺那人粗曠外表下的溫柔。  
離去時凜雪鴉給了這戶人家一筆謝禮，爺孫二人因金額太大不敢收，他回道那是感念招待的熱茶與昨日劍客叨擾的份額。

他將霜雪色的長髮染成了墨黑，用藥劑讓赤紅雙眸暫時呈現深棕色，艷麗俊美的面容經神乎其技變成了看一眼就忘的平凡相貌，最後換了粗布衣上身。或許早該這麼做，既然對方對自己避之唯恐不及，那麼他就創造一個理由讓人不得不主動找上自己，雖然方法是有些幼稚。  
在人來人往的市集，易容後的盜賊與那名劍客面對面擦肩而過，隨後盜賊快步走進小巷，手中還多出了一個錢袋。真的太容易，凜雪鴉不太記得有多久沒做這種小家子氣的惡行，得手後不禁露出自嘲的苦笑。

「喂。」  
身後忽然傳來那人的喚聲，他心一驚，他的手法很完美，凜雪鴉事先準備了一個與殤不患持有的一模一樣的錢袋，裏頭裝了與所持金額等重的石子，在擦肩的同時他將兩個錢袋掉包。  
掠風竊塵憑肉眼就能估測出物體的質地與重量，雖然這些年也有那麼一次看走了眼，但也就那麼一次，畢竟以木劍擬鋼鐵這種事情實在超出常理。  
「請問，是在叫我嗎？」他以特殊的技巧發聲，開口的是與原本截然不同的聲音。  
「對，你有點像我認識的一個人。」  
看來是還沒發現被扒竊，但他除走路姿勢、連呼吸都調整過，現在的自己身上應該不存在任何一絲凜雪鴉的特質，見他態度坦然且佯裝出困惑的神情，殤不患也有了猶豫。世上無人能一眼就看穿他的易容，除非是他自願，身份與蹤跡同樣。  
就在劍客騎虎難下，忽有一人從旁撞了上來，撞了那結實的一下後迅速道歉離去，與自己剛才相比動作過於刻意拙劣，當然逃不過劍客的眼睛。  
「你不追嗎？」  
「該死。」殤不患的表情變化從錯愕到懊惱，隨即低聲咒罵了句就拔腿去追偷了一袋石子的扒手。

關鍵時刻他的運氣向來不錯，看著劍客匆忙離去的背影，盜賊如是想。  
同時一個荒謬的念頭閃過，如果真有一天他逃往天崖海角，或許也只有這個男人能夠尋獲吧。  
凜雪鴉重新拿出方才藏起的戰利品端詳，現在可以來計劃要用什麼樣的劇本與身無分文的殤不患巧遇重逢，他會說服對方接受自己的「幫助」，腦中浮現出了那人一臉不情願卻不得不妥協，這讓凜雪鴉心情很好。  
然而這份好心情還沒有持續太久，一股異物感讓他感到喉頭一緊，身體本能的排斥讓他近乎乾嘔的猛烈咳嗽起來，在因生理淚水而模糊的視野裡，一朵靛青色的曼陀羅花緩緩墜地。

※

這是凜雪鴉第一次親眼見到「花吐症」，野史古籍對其的紀載不多，疾病本身帶淒美奇幻的色彩聞名。  
相思成疾，不治之症。凜雪鴉拜訪了不少名醫，不意外得全都表示對於這種罕見疾病束手無策。  
「你那張臉也有追求不到的對象？對方莫非是瞎，還是尼姑？」  
偶爾也會有不畏懼掠風竊塵之人，像眼前半隻腳踏進棺材的老頭，面對調侃他皮笑肉不笑，他才想要找個人來解答這疑問。要不是這段時間他並沒有看上任何獵物，凜雪鴉大概不會那麼快接受，那個讓自己患上花吐症的人是殤不患，對象是男人這件事他倒是不怎麼在意。  
「唯一解是兩情相悅啊。」  
凜雪鴉自然是不想死，還是死於如此丟人的原因，那麼他所要做的事情只有一件，跟他一直以來所做之事並無區別，只是盜取之物變成人心而已，欺騙感情這事也並非沒有做過。

「打擾了。」  
室內響起一低沉聲嗓，來者身上穿著有些破舊的袈裟，身份一目了然，就是氛圍有些特殊。  
「這裡是廟，您是僧，而我只是路過的旅人，算不上打擾。」凜雪鴉笑著應道。  
稍早他觀察天色將變才找到這間破廟避雨，剛聽見外頭雨聲漸起，這名僧者就出現於此。那人點頭示意後，就地在靠近門邊處坐下，坐姿端正宛如一尊佛像。  
移開視線的凜雪鴉捧著煙管吞吐著白煙，是他照著大夫的方子調配出緩解不適的藥，直接摻進煙管中攝取很方便，可無論做出什麼何種嘗試與努力，每日吐花的次數還是增加了。他輕掩著嘴咳出了一朵花，此時也不是刻意想去隱藏，雖說那注視的視線是有些明目張膽，來自一雙與自己相似的赤眸。  
「請問您在看什麼呢？」對方稱不上禮貌，但他還是表現出良好的修養，彈指間煙管斗缽內竄起的火花將花朵給燃盡，不留任何曾存在過的痕跡。

「閣下正受相當罕見的疾病所苦。」其語氣裡不帶悲憫或者說是情緒本身，這或許就是他隱約感受到的不協調感原因，不覺得是在跟一個活生生的人對話。  
「大師懂醫術？」  
「只是鑽研氣功之法，能應付一般外傷或毒物。」凜雪鴉這才端詳起僧者，他通常可以在短時間的觀察中得出許多情報，大致性格、深層情緒及武學功底等，即使當事人極力想隱瞞也不可能做到滴水不漏。  
眼前男人面無表情僅僅是直視自己，無論呼吸或姿態都四平八穩、毫無破綻，他竟然真讀不到任何訊息，就像那人原本就是「空」的。  
「貧僧雲遊四方曾經見過與閣下相同的病，故雖無能為力還是忍不住多嘴。」僧者話說到這停頓了下，短暫到幾乎被忽略，然後續道：「求不得。」  
凜雪鴉想了想，對方指的應該是花吐症，單相思從佛家觀點來看即是「人生八苦」之一的「求而不得」。  
外頭雨越下越大，強風將雨水從窗口和掩不上的大門帶進室內，隱約能聽見遠方陣陣雷響，感受著煙霧狀的藥劑充斥肺腑，他似乎久違得有了那麼一點興致。  
「那大師覺得，在下現在出家還來得及嗎？」  
捨棄七情六慾以獲得一線生機，他語調誠懇卻也格外諷刺，就不知對方是否聽出在開玩笑，僧者認真端詳了凜雪鴉後吐出一字：「難。」  
究竟是指皈依佛門也難以治癒花吐症，還是覺得出自邪門歪道之口未免荒唐？  
「貧僧其實有些羨慕閣下。」  
「何來羨慕？」  
換作他人聽了可能惱火、甚至覺得言者幸災樂禍，但凜雪鴉知道眼前之人非常人，故他只是淡淡問道。  
「貧僧是為尋找此身於世之意義才四處雲遊，為尋找一個連存在與否都不確定的答案。」  
僧者說話同時盤捻著手中佛珠，明明是在訴說自身之事卻又宛如局外之人，那雙殷紅的眼睛是在注視著他卻又不見任何倒影。  
「閣下雖受『求不得』之苦，但這也代表您擁有與生命同等重要之物。」

因為太過可笑，反而笑不出來的情況也是有的吧。  
這時他忽然感受到喉頭有異物感，是已經很習慣的「發作」，但這一次凜雪鴉並沒有將花給吐出，他選擇了相當困難、不著痕跡得咬碎將之嚥下，他當然知道曼陀羅花有毒，嘴裡被苦澀和火辣辣的刺痛感填滿，是自尊心支撐著他嘴角維持著上揚的弧度。  
「何不等雨停再離開？」  
陣雨來得快又急，持續時間卻不長，聽著外頭聲勢漸弱趨於平靜，凜雪鴉看向站起身的僧者問道，自己應該沒有表現出明顯的不快。  
「此雨已無礙，且此處是閣下先到的，貧僧還是不打擾。」  
聞言的他心想破廟裡如此寬敞，交談幾句也稱不上打擾，遑論無主之地的先來後到也沒什麼意思。凜雪鴉先抽了幾口煙緩和了自身的不適感，然後將手邊那把滴雨未沾的赤色油紙傘遞出。  
「雖然稱不上佈施，能請大師收下這把傘嗎？」   
凜雪鴉是有備傘的，卻還是找了一處避雨的原因與雨勢大小無關，純粹心血來潮，就像突然贈傘的舉動也無深意，他今天可以送給眼前這令人不舒服的僧人，也可以給予路邊無人供奉的石佛。  
僧者來到他面前，點頭致謝後接過了傘，乾脆得往廟外走去，在打開傘走入雨中前忽然又停下腳步，回頭看向凜雪鴉道：「您試過祈禱嗎？」這一次卻未等他回應，僧者便重新邁步、轉眼消失在視野可及之處。  
「雖然對貧僧而言並無意義。」可能是給他的建議吧，凜雪鴉隱約聽見那人最後的這句自言自語。

自花吐症第一次發病到現在也快要兩個月，凜雪鴉四處求醫尋找治癒方法之餘，也在持續追蹤殤不患。  
他得知劍客為籌措旅費接下護送鏢隊的工作，先行一步到了目的地的望族宅邸前，正考慮要以什麼身分混進去時，碰巧給他遇上了傳言中美得傾國傾城的千金本人。  
嘛，傳言總有誇大成份，深閨大小姐又是情竇初開的年紀，自然抵抗不了風度翩翩、頂著一張男女通吃皮相的凜雪鴉，但這回他可沒想讓事情如此複雜化，「被」一見鍾情後他隨即易容應聘護院一職。  
等了幾天沒等到護送求親聘禮的殤不患，等到的是車隊被劫的消息，盜匪雖然被一外地劍客擊潰，但因為混亂中有些禮物寶物或損壞或遺失，最後責任矛頭甚至指向原本應該是英雄的劍客。  
眾人究竟是真的相信破綻百出的陰謀論，還是純粹找個不走運的傢伙背黑鍋呢？但真正不走運的人，或許是又一次錯過重逢時機的凜雪鴉。

破廟因荒廢多時而結滿蛛網、附著塵埃，用來放置供品的桌子缺角側倒在一旁，他抬首看向此處真正的佛像莊嚴肅穆，身患絕症的他心中也沒有什麼特別的感觸。  
短則一個月、長不超過半年，這是記載中花吐症患者發病後擁有的時限，凜雪鴉已經備好上數十條計策、上百種說詞來誘惑那個男人，但當一切萬事俱備他卻總是差了那麼一步。  
「如果佛祖大人現在將那個男人帶到我的面前──」  
錯過？只要尚在東離土地，他可是掠風竊塵，真的有可能發生嗎？  
「我就承認吧，我會承認這份戀心。」  
是他自己始終踏不出那一步，他的自尊心高，但到了生死關頭也應該先放下。

凜雪鴉對佛像說完後忍不住笑出聲，直到他的喉頭又是一緊，與此同時門口有了動靜，越來越接近的腳步聲竟有幾分熟悉，當他一抬頭與許久未見的那人對上眼，嘴裡的花幾乎要嘔出。  
因風雨狼狽的殤不患驚訝不亞於他，蹙著眉迅速打量起凜雪鴉，頂著那人複雜的視線他再次不著痕跡得將花給咬碎嚥下，曼陀羅花雖不是什麼烈性致死的猛毒，愚蠢的生吞行為仍帶來相當的痛苦與噁心感。  
看著轉身離去的劍客背影，盜賊站起了身時感受到強烈眩暈，他用著不像追趕的緩慢速度跟上。  
巧合吧？真不是他想賴皮，但不是常說破廟住著的是狐狸，誤打誤撞就說是佛祖大人的顯靈不免輕率。  
當他走出破廟時，劍客的背影已經有一段距離，盜賊注意到其撐了一把赤色的傘，自己則任細小的雨水打在身上，他像個輸不起的賭徒還在作最後的討價還價。  
「如果佛祖大人現在讓他回過頭的話，我就承認並非巧合吧。」  
事後回憶這段往事，凜雪鴉有一瞬羞恥得想一頭撞死，但他歸咎於曼陀羅花致幻的效果上，苦肉計、以退為進都是他常用的伎倆，但他永遠也不會向誰乞求，他見過無數人卑微得跪在他的腳邊，但他連不屑厭惡的感情都沒有，只是挪開腳並走了開。  
然而奇蹟再一次出現，就像聽見他的喃喃自語，遠處的殤不患竟然真的停下腳步，回頭與自己四目相交，凜雪鴉趕緊牽起了笑，就好像對方的舉動在他的掌控之中。

事不過三，凜雪鴉如是想，如果真有神明大概也會驚嘆於他的厚臉皮。  
向來是見他就一溜煙逃跑，這一次居然自己回過頭找他，當殤不患將他整個人壟罩在傘下，凜雪鴉這段日子在心中模擬、演練無數遍的說詞與演技竟完全派不上用場。掠風竊塵擁有過目不忘的本領，對方眉宇間的英氣、鼻樑與嘴唇的形狀和那雙深棕色的眼睛，他明明都記得一清二楚此時此刻卻覺得想念，花吐症是真的病入膏肓。  
偏偏是殤不患，凜雪鴉一生騙人無數，如果被問到最好騙的，他二話不說會答殤不患。連不經世事的年輕護印師，在知道他的身份後也不會上第二次當，劍客總是嘴上說著「我誰都信就是不信你」，身體倒是很誠實得走著凜雪鴉的套路。

不管殤不患是否明白所代表的意義，凜雪鴉還是想隱瞞花吐症一事，在不能夠說話的前提之下，破廟內他們烤著火，他有些心不在焉得編織謊言，以煙月幻化成的枝枒在沙地上書寫出──「因病喑啞，望友相助」。  
「如果佛祖大人現在讓他拆穿，我就向其坦承一切。」  
第三回在心中許下毫無信用可言的誓約，他是個連跟自己打賭都沒打算兌現的大騙子。  
外頭的雨不知不覺停了，打著赤膊的殤不患身材精實，最後幾珠雨水順著肌肉線條滑落，見此景凜雪鴉喉頭一緊卻貌似不是吐花症狀。  
「我又不是大夫，能怎麼幫你？」聞言他臉上笑容一僵，但也只有一瞬間。  
終究事不過三，凜雪鴉如是想，邊坐到了殤不患身邊，在其攤開的掌心上以指尖輕輕寫下了三個字──「保護我」。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：  
> 1.藍色曼陀羅花的花語是……  
> 2.如果有副標，大概是「掠風竊塵想讓人告白」。(#  
> 3.不會有戀愛頭腦戰。


	5. 其五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前言：  
> 1.副標題「掠風竊塵想讓人告白」，但因戀愛是降智Debuff故沒有頭腦戰。  
> 2.較明顯(?)的OOC有。  
> 3.些許之前章節的呼應與伏筆回收。

「別演，我沒外頭那個那麼好騙。」  
關上門的同時藥師冷道，室內飄散著的藥香裡含有微量的神經毒素，基本上是和他慣用的幻惑香差不多的東西。  
「你知道嗎，啞巴比賢良難演得多。」盜賊拉了張椅子坐下，當自己家似的拿起桌上的杯斟滿茶水，飲下一口續道：「一個月不說話差點憋死我。」

「我改變心意了，你還是繼續演吧。」  
蘭珩逸在他的對面坐下，一臉不耐煩得示意凜雪鴉伸出手，後者笑了笑將左手腕朝上伸向前者，蘭珩逸替他把了脈但沒幾秒就鬆開手，快到令人懷疑只是做做樣子。  
「病入膏肓，準備後事吧。」  
「面對這麼稀奇的病，你就不能表現得再興奮一點嗎？」  
凜雪鴉笑容燦爛，此刻他內心想的是：如果你性格再扭曲一點、再符合我的胃口一點，還不玩死你。  
雖然他倆一副任誰見了都會評價為熟識的相處模式，其實這才第二次見面。

蘭珩逸拿來另一個火爐，放入木炭、火種後就不再動作，轉頭去準備其他器具，凜雪鴉亮出煙月將斗缽往爐邊一靠近，頓時火星竄起。  
「現在吐一朵，還是你有留？」將盛半滿水的鍋放在點燃的爐上，蘭珩逸問。  
凜雪鴉抬起空著的那隻手輕彈指，蘭珩逸接過了那有如變戲法般憑空出現的靛青色花朵，端詳了會便隨手扔進桌上一小碗內。  
「多久了？頻率呢？」  
藥師捧著空籃走到了藥櫃前，那是約一個成年人敞開雙臂寬度的兩倍、高度幾乎觸及天花板，由無數小抽屜並列組成，這樣的大型藥櫃屋裡有三個，幾乎佔了主廳大半的空間。  
「三個月，現在是每個時辰兩到三次。」  
他話音剛落，見那人迅速開了幾個抽屜從中取了藥材放進籃中，為開上層櫃還拉來了扶梯，這段期間凜雪鴉啜飲著茶水，其中的解藥似乎也開始發揮效用，緩解了室內的神經毒和這幾日困擾著他的頭疼。

「對象是陪你來的那男人？」處理藥材的空檔，蘭珩逸用與前面問診相同的語氣問道。  
「想不到珩逸你也挺好事的。」  
沒正面回應的凜雪鴉吮了口煙嘴，這段時間他連抽個煙都要偷偷摸摸，煙月升起的白煙與室內各種藥材氣味混合，屋內待久感覺鼻子都要燻壞了。  
蘭珩逸原本沒打算理會自顧自抽起煙管的凜雪鴉，直至嗅到些許飄至面前的白煙，眉一挑道：  
「方子誰開的？我等會改改。」  
「東離第一名醫啊，這話可不能給他老人家聽見。」  
「食古不化。」  
對於眼前年輕藥師所下結論，凜雪鴉心中倒是贊同，煙管中摻的藥是為緩解花吐症帶來的虛弱噁心等症狀，卻有眩暈的副作用，確實還有改良的空間。

約半個時辰後，蘭珩逸將一碗黑乎乎還冒著泡的湯藥端到眼前。  
「喝乾淨，休息一個時辰後我替你下針。」  
「能不用針嗎？我怕疼。」  
接過碗的這個當下他還笑得出來，或許該慶幸嗅覺疲勞故目前還只有視覺上的衝擊。  
「你知道嗎？我有一支特別收藏，大概跟你的煙管一樣粗。」  
「那還是一般的就好。」  
對方顯然不吃自己這套，回的話雖然像在唬小孩，嘴角的冷笑卻有幾分毛骨悚然。  
凜雪鴉將藥碗湊近鼻尖，近距離下一股難以言喻的強烈氣味豈止喚醒嗅覺，他感覺自己全身上下的毛孔都在叫囂著抗拒。  
「應該要先說自己怕苦」、「惹誰都好別惹大夫」、「這真的不是惡整？」這是他腦中瞬間閃過的多個念頭。  
「趁熱喝。」耳畔挑釁的話語讓他放棄了掙扎，凜雪鴉迅速得朝自身掌管嗅覺與味覺的穴位各一點，一口氣將湯藥飲盡。

「你確定是一廂情願？我看外頭那個對你挺上心。」將窗掩實前，藥師往屋外看了一眼。  
「你也聽見了，保鑣與雇主。」  
此時他的回答幾乎是向蘭珩逸承認，自己單相思的對象是殤不患，可他不介意、也不在乎眼前的藥師對此有任何看法，凜雪鴉為自己又倒了杯茶，嘗試洗去嘴裡的苦澀。  
護送的這一個月朝夕相處，多少有拉近他們的距離，即使殤不患粗神經又大大咧咧，照顧人方面與無微不至是相去甚遠，可偏偏就是這份老實到笨拙的溫柔，好幾次讓他心動得差點當場吐花。  
「迷情藥你得找妖魔討，你不是有認識的。」  
蘭珩逸檢查過藥碗淨空後點了點頭，所提及的是傳說中「能讓喝下藥之人，愛上第一眼看見對象」的魔藥，凜雪鴉對其存在與否是抱持懷疑態度，退幾步說，就算真有那麼方便的東西，誰也不知道「謊言」是否能解花吐症。  
最主要還是他沒有時間，找出刑亥所在、騙藥或者是騙她製作藥，沒有絕對成功的把握又麻煩。

「忘憂散呢？」  
調息運氣以加速氣血循環、讓藥效發揮得快些，凜雪鴉不抱期待得隨口問道，蘭珩逸聞言白了他一眼，沒好氣道：「如果那有效，我會先用在我小弟身上，讓他忘了你們這些妖孽。」  
「原來人還沒死啊。」想到等會還要挨針，凜雪鴉在脫口前一秒把話給嚥了回去。 

當階段性的療程結束，或許是因為眼前這人醫術高超，但更可能的原因是與殤不患舟車勞頓的這一個月，當真消磨他太多，凜雪鴉此時的感覺好上許多，應該能支撐到他獲得一個滿意的答案。  
蘭珩逸邊收拾著醫材器具，邊瞥了眼將煙月幻化成筆，正在紙上書寫著什麼的凜雪鴉。  
「所以說，為什麼是我？」  
藥師放眼東離並非頂尖，花吐症也並非能以藥物醫治，蘭珩逸想不通凜雪鴉特地找上門的理由。  
「掠風竊塵這會可能真要償命，」說著剛好寫下最後一字，他將手中筆桿轉了一圈變回了煙管後續道：「但瞧我的債主名單，都能從東離排到西幽，就隨便選了個懂醫的，算是便宜你。」

「可我沒有想要你的命。」  
其語氣也不是說嫌棄，無奈與困惑各半吧，蘭珩逸對自己的態度從來是不卑不亢，對於東離令人聞風喪膽的傳奇怪盜，「並不感興趣」可能是最精準的說法。  
畢竟這個人所重視的東西，早在他們相識之前就被掠風竊塵毀得差不多。

「就是因為只有你不想要，才會選你啊。」  
語畢，凜雪鴉拿著寫好的字條起身，當他推開蘭宅大門時，正好與屋外等候許久的殤不患對上眼，見對方毫不掩飾的擔憂神色，他不禁慶幸方才吐過花了。  
嘴角牽起已成習慣的完美弧度，戲自然是要演足，世間也無人能逃過掠風竊塵的算計。

※

凜雪鴉會選擇蘭珩逸，主要是其住所地理位置符合他的佈局條件。  
有個理論叫「吊橋效應」，指當兩個人共同歷經諸多危險困難，將過程中生理上的心跳加速錯當成動情。嘛，即使一開始是錯覺，凡事總要先起個頭，之後假戲真做也會容易得多。  
原本十天半個月的求醫路程，有他故意拖延、也有不得已的耽誤，而凜雪鴉這一路上寫的無數飛鴿傳書皆是在向過往仇家們自曝行蹤。

看著殤不患有如三餐飯後運動般，汗都沒流幾滴，輕鬆擊退那些上門尋仇的，凜雪鴉反省這劇本上連個「危」字都沒一撇。其實以劍客的實力，有這樣的結果也在意料之中，畢竟大部分尤其奸險的惡人實際上都很雜魚。  
最後他乾脆傳書給東離最具權威性的情報商，讓人直接將掠風竊塵的行蹤釋出，給江湖上想出名的武者或賞金獵人，順便還賣了殤不患給四處找人的玄鬼宗殘黨。

如果是日久生情呢？  
因為凜雪鴉不能開口說話，他與殤不患日常溝通上有了許多必要的肢體接觸，都說「十指連心」，人體指腹掌心的觸覺最為敏感。  
他常會在那比自己大些的手掌心上以指尖比劃，動作緩而曖昧還不時搭配指甲輕刮，偏偏這男人手上劍繭的厚度大概跟他神經一樣粗，起初還有那麼一點彆扭，沒幾天居然也就習慣了。  
隨著吐花症狀越來越頻繁、他的身體狀態越不樂觀，且相當矛盾的，他應該要更加想方設法與那塊大木頭如膠似漆，卻因為擔心露出馬腳不得不與其保持距離。

用膳時的凜時雪鴉越來越少動筷，總心不在焉得吞吐著白煙，而這日他持煙管的手忽然被旁人給按下，勉強壓下心中不快看向殤不患，見深棕的眼裡映出自己蒼白的面容，其語氣難得得強硬。  
「少抽一點，嗓子都壞了，沒胃口也想個勉強能入口的，再麻煩我都儘量幫你張羅。」  
聞言的凜雪鴉喉頭又是一緊，啊啊，這男人真的煩死了，但與心中所想截然相反，他的嘴角自然而然得上揚。他拉過微愣住的殤不患，在其掌心寫下一糕點名，看著匆忙趕去廚房的劍客背影，邊將嘴裡的花給吐出。  
在這之後凜雪鴉只有在殤不患外出採買時抽煙，缺少的藥量只能加重補在湯藥部分，算是意外增加了些許負擔。

旅途後半的飛鴿傳書，基本上都是在與知曉他病情的大夫確認藥方，而當初他昭告天下自身行蹤的後果，便是他們即將抵達蘭宅時所遭遇的那場夾擊，可既沒有上演刻骨銘心的捨命相救，甚至任何患難見真情。  
混亂中躺在地上、被殤不患看見的那朵曼陀羅花，顯得他狼狽又滑稽。

抵達蘭宅的那晚凜雪鴉又賭了一把，賭殤不患即便保鑣工作結束，在確定他康復前會自願選擇留下，這回他贏得毫無懸念，理應趕緊進行下一步攻略。  
當夜他們在同一屋簷下，牆壁薄得不需要他用上竊聽技巧，他聽著殤不患與蘭珩逸的對話，面對前者迫切詢問、後者仍沒說出花吐症實情。  
藥師話說得模稜兩可，與其說是基於醫德替他隱瞞，純粹只是嫌麻煩、不想淌渾水，總而言之凜雪鴉已經沒必要再裝喑啞。

凜雪鴉有自信能講出打動任何人的情話，而花吐症本身就是最真誠的表白。  
這段時間裡他多次觀察、也測試過殤不患，正直坦蕩可謂是他最合不來的類型，卻也多次察覺那人為自己傾倒的瞬間。  
可能是當月光灑落，當秋風捲起他的髮梢時，他會裝作不經意得回眸，劍客會因為突然的四目相交，有些心虛得別開目光；或是在他們一來一往談話間，因為凜雪鴉一時忍俊不住的輕笑而屏息。  
然而這些似是而非的悸動，說起來也可能只是他自作多情，人有愛美之天性，他亦有自身容貌姣好的自覺。

「但只要殤不患對我抱有好感就行了吧，哪怕只是一時迷戀上外表。」  
「再不放不下矜持，人死了可就什麼也沒了。」  
這些道理他都清楚明白，內心深處卻還是覺得差了那麼一點，有什麼還不足夠。或許就是這點連他本人都說不清、來自盜賊本能的貪，才會走至今天這個局面。  
眼前信鴿專心啄食著飼料，這白鳥自然不會回應他的話。不一會，揹著大量生活物資的殤不患身影出現在視線的彼端，他微笑著向其揮了揮手。

現在凜雪鴉也只能相信，對方想拯救自己的堅定態度，是這將死之局裡的一線生機。反之，如果殤不患真的只是毫無底線、一視同仁的愚善，那他這回可真的是氣數已盡。

※

再往山上去，就不存在人可行走的路徑，一路崎嶇險峻，撥開那些長得比人還高的野草，凜雪鴉心中牢騷不斷，表面仍強打起精神，不屈服於疾病的堅強旁人見了都動容，雖說也不是演技。

「要不，我背你？」  
每當碰上陡坡，殤不患都會停下腳步問道，凜雪鴉笑著搖了搖頭，他還想要保住那一點面子。  
他雙腳一蹬，先行一步躍上了山崖，雖然順利落地可還是踉蹌了幾步，就不確定後面跟上的殤不患是否看見。而無論劍客有無發現，呼吸卻是騙不了人，現在的他但凡動作大點氣息都會紊亂。

之後出現在他們面前的是一條小溪，步伐邁得大些，約四、五步就能橫渡的寬度，凜雪鴉向來愛乾淨卻並非嬌貴，這一路上他的鞋上已經沾上不少汙泥，但對於要一腳踩進溪裡還是有些抗拒，他想那就跳過去吧。  
就在這稱不上猶豫的短暫停頓裡，他身邊的殤不患忽然直接走入溪中，水深比預想中高些，快到那人膝蓋，直到走至溪流中央才停下，殤不患回過頭並朝著他伸出手。  
仔細看的話，溪中有幾個露出水面的石塊可以作為落腳點，現在還有人在一旁攙扶，安全上是無疑慮。這份情再不領就是他不識相了，凜雪鴉握住殤不患朝自己伸出的手渡過溪水，明明是這段時間來接觸過無數次的掌心，被其緊緊牽握卻是第一次。他故意不去看對方此刻的表情，或許是怕自己忍不住吐花，也可能只是不想失望。  
他倆一病人、一免錢雜工大半夜不睡覺，上山是為了採藥。

「優曇華。」當蘭珩逸提到那詞彙時，凜雪鴉眉一挑。  
「對，就是出自佛教經典，傳說中三千年開一次，開後隨即凋謝的那一種花，我要你們去摘回來。」  
藥師一臉正經得提出難題，是要他們去市集採買鳳毛麟角的荒唐，在劍客提問前又解釋道：  
「實際上存在的優曇華，並非經典中表祥瑞之兆，只是很普通得每十年開一次花，從午夜開到黎明，可作為藥材的一種植物。」  
既是「曇花一現」一詞的典故，也稱「月下美人」──脫俗而絕艷之花，在藥師眼裡只有其藥性而已，不解風情的極致也不過如此，凜雪鴉如是想。  
「光是十年才開花就已經不普通了，」吐槽完的殤不患先看了眼凜雪鴉，才向蘭珩逸問道：「蘭藥師你和我去不行嗎？」  
殤不患應是擔心凜雪鴉的病況，但劍客連方向感都不是很好，要其準確辨別花草種類實屬為難，這趟必定需要跟一個擁有相關知識之人。  
「說什麼傻話，當我不用休息啊。」藥師答得理直氣壯，對著兩個寄人籬下、主要是劍客回道：「今天他就是好手好腳、行蹤神出鬼沒，你們就當作散步爬山，死不了人。」

總覺得話中有話，凜雪鴉想，或許是因為前幾天他打開藥師上鎖的房間。  
可一盜賊看到鎖就想撬開，不是很正常嗎？  
那天他開了鎖，確定裡頭的蘭玕寶看見自己的身影後，凜雪鴉就到後山散步，直至傍晚才像個沒事人似得回到蘭宅，殤不患與蘭珩逸對此隻字未提，他後來看鎖也被好好得掛了回去，看來是沒鬧出什麼大亂子。  
「對了，要在花完全盛開的那個瞬間採下啊，以你的身手辦得到吧？」  
蘭珩逸這話是看著殤不患所說，但凜雪鴉確信其話中帶著針對自己的刺。

今夜是滿月故不需要任何照明，每一花一草都看得清楚，深山無人涉足的花田，雖然比不上王宮貴族府上精心打理的庭院，其蓬勃生氣也算獨樹一格的風景，但他們並非是來賞花的。  
殤不患與凜雪鴉趕在子時前抵達了蘭珩逸所說的地點，再來就是得找到一株含苞待放的優曇華……之外明明還有件更重要的事，仔細想想這似乎是他們久違的獨處，佳人與良辰美景在前，說不定是他成功率最高的機會。  
如果蘭珩逸是想用這種方法，促使他們感情升溫以治癒花吐症，凜雪鴉會很失望，過於俗套。  
但多謝。

「不過，殤不患是真的還不知道他得的是什麼病嗎？」  
這個念頭早在幾日前就出現，當他見藥師與劍客間的互動熟稔不少，甚至還會拌嘴，雖然是殤不患單方面遭蘭珩逸毒舌。  
東離與西幽在被鬼歿之地一分為二前是同一國家，根據最早對於花吐症之記載來看，西幽也有相關病例，重逢的這一個月以來他有意無意給予不少提示線索，真的有心要調查的話並不困難。  
所以殤不患無法治癒他的花吐症，但也不主動表示拒絕，基於將要害死凜雪鴉的愧疚，才會在這所剩不多的時間裡陪伴彌補？  
思及此，凜雪鴉不禁苦笑，都說再聰明的人談起戀愛都會傻，但他竟會胡思亂想到這地步。  
這個男人並沒有這麼好的演技，也不是能將事藏心裡的類型。

聽見不遠處的殤不患喊了句「找到了」，凜雪鴉邁步至那人身旁並抬起頭順著其所指方向望去，近乎垂直的山壁間，他僅僅能隱約看見一團白像是未融的霜雪，不知該誇殤不患視力驚人，還是感嘆自己病情嚴重，連五感都開始衰退。  
「青白無俗艷，花形渾圓猶如滿月，遠遠看去，雪白的花朵像是捲了千堆雪。」──這是書中記載的優曇華，眼看那不得不用輕功才能碰著的高度，也只能殤不患先摘取，再由凜雪鴉確認。  
殤不患也與自己想法相同，在他們一番比手畫腳溝通期間，峭壁上的花苞似乎又比方才大了些，彷彿隨時會盛開。  
「你在這等一會，我去去就回。」惦記著藥師囑咐的劍客說道，留在原地的盜賊看著其走向峭壁的背影，想著從明天起就不裝啞了吧。

正處於下風處，他能嗅到若有似無的異香，嗅覺這種感官也是有所謂記憶，掠風竊塵擁有的知識量過於龐大，加上心神也多少受病況影響，他得花點時間思索，同時還有另一件在意之事。  
現實存在的優曇華，並非如傳說中三千年一開、開後即凋謝，他們至少有兩個多時辰的從容，也沒聽過盛開當下摘取會影響藥性優劣，而藥師性格理性務實，不會下毫無意義的指令。  
離推敲出答案還差臨門一腳，但凜雪鴉的直覺告訴他必須阻止殤不患，他們現在的距離約十丈，以他現在的身體跑起來勉強來得及，且在聽見他腳步聲時殤不患必然會回過頭。

此時一陣強風呼嘯而過，凜雪鴉第一次感到草木婆娑作響如此刺耳，蓋過了盜賊原本就細不可聞的踅音，才剛起跑他便發現自己難以呼吸，他肺中那朵象徵謊言的藍色曼陀羅早已深根蔓延至五臟六腑。  
隨著距離拉近，凜雪鴉抬頭看向高處那雪白的花苞，這回確實看了個清楚，生理上痛苦難耐的當下他卻忽然很想笑，為什麼這麼晚才注意到？  
好像每個故事中稀有的藥材都生長在懸崖峭壁，是為了突顯藥材珍貴，強調採藥之行的風險價值，不過是江湖郎中一貫的手法，是藥師給他設的套，優曇華根本不是生長在岩壁中。

「殤不患別碰！」

此時此刻聲音能快過他採取任何行動，大喊出口的嗓音相當沙啞難聽，其中從容盡失更是丟臉丟到家，畢竟這陣子幾乎沒怎麼開口說話，他的反應自患病後就遲鈍不少。  
即使如此凜雪鴉還是察覺了有些奇怪的事，他剛才視線和注意力都是放在峭壁上的花苞，直到出聲的瞬間才看向了劍客，絲毫不見其要攀登取花的動作，殤不患好整以暇得站在了原地。  
深棕色的眼裡依舊溫柔過頭，唯嘴角噙著得逞似的壞笑，來不及止步的凜雪鴉就這麼順勢被拉入懷抱，偏偏那人自個也沒站穩，雙雙就這麼依慣性跌在一塊。其實凜雪鴉只要將煙月化成劍，將劍氣射向山壁也能達到同樣遏阻的效果，算了，反正墊背的是殤不患。  
聽著快得不像樣的心音，看來這下子真的是瞞不住了，隨後才意識到他的耳朵正貼在那人的胸口，啊啊，原來這將感情表露無遺的心跳聲不是自己的啊，凜雪鴉後知後覺得想道。

世間無人能逃出掠風竊塵的算計，卻有那麼一人是總是出乎凜雪鴉的意料。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：  
> 知道「忘憂散」的有點年紀了喔。(#  
> 優曇華設定參考網路加一些我的瞎掰。


	6. 其六〈完〉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前言：  
> 1.完結章，灑花！文最後有《恕難從良》中的隱藏彩蛋。  
> 2.蘭藥師的計劃及「其五」殤不患行動的解謎篇，其實沒很複雜(?)。  
> 3.本來沒打算寫那麼多藥師和配角戲分，和自以為可以營造得再更甜一點。

開始在意的瞬間，他記得很清楚，都說人生最美不過初見。  
即便視野受大雨所限，那人四周煙霧繚繞，開口的話語奇妙且荒唐，伴隨著一股優雅淡香。  
當下只見其風華絕代，卻沒料到是將誤他一生的銀白月光。

倘若問起是何時傾心？  
不曾細數的一次次悸動，究竟是何時累積成足以稱之為戀慕的感情，即使那人同時也是朵集世間萬惡之花。  
說到底，這真的是非分辨清楚不可的事情嗎？

「你居然騙我。」久違的聲嗓略微沙啞，凜雪鴉埋怨怪罪的語氣令殤不患有些哭笑不得。  
「你才是又騙我。」他苦笑著仰望，壓在自個身上之人體重之輕，可遠遠不及他在自己心中的份量。  
凜雪鴉雙手伏在殤不患胸口、撐起上半身，銀白色的長髮垂散，面色終於不再是平日裡的蒼白，雙頰泛著淡淡的紅，而俯視著他的雙眸裡有著萬語千言。  
映襯著那人身後一輪滿月，好一個「月下美人」，此景令殤不患忍不住收緊扣在凜雪鴉腰間的手，他為自己的舉動解釋道：「感覺鬆手你就會逃跑。」

「蘭珩逸和你說了？我的病。」  
再度開口時的聲音好上許多，質問他的凜雪鴉彷彿不受此時曖昧姿勢影響，唯兩人近乎同步的心跳頻率讓那份冷靜少了分底氣。  
「沒有。」  
「說謊。」  
「真的沒有。」  
殤不患無奈得強調，回想幾日前他與蘭珩逸將話說開，在他表示要帶著凜雪鴉離開、回西幽另尋大夫時，那名嘴壞、脾氣古怪的藥師終於脫口承諾「能救」，「病治不了，但命能救。」──這番話太過玩味，至今殤不患仍未參透。

蘭珩逸說要救凜雪鴉需要殤不患完全配合，還打趣道其實先前早已給過暗示。  
「心病需要心藥醫」，為此需要一顆心甘情願的「活人心」，但人在掏出心臟的那一刻便必死無疑，故通常稱呼這一類材料會用的詞是「生的」或「新鮮的」。  
所以這句話真正的意思是：「要救那人的心病，需要一人心甘情願付出一切心血。」  
當時藥師遞來的那把刀，也是為了誤導故意為之。

聽到這裡的殤不患拳頭都硬了，但還是強迫自己牽起嘴角、好聲好氣得詢問蘭珩逸，既然現在已經確認過了真心實意，那麼他該做些什麼呢？  
「什麼都不用做。」見劍客諂媚的笑容垮下、眉一挑，藥師解釋：「我這法子只能用一次，還要看天時、地利、人和，現在是湊齊地利、人和，關鍵的『天時』還要等個兩天。」  
蘭珩逸拿起一朵籐籃中的曼陀羅花把玩道：「雖然病了，但要設計那個掠風竊塵絕非易事，你看起來腦子就不……我是說演技很差，所以只管『照著我說的話去做』，只要你是真的重視他，他會得救的。」  
殤不患將這些全部告訴了凜雪鴉，話說到最後還有幾分彆扭，像他變相得在表白似。

「我對不患而言，很重要？」  
彷彿只聽見了最後一句，此刻凜雪鴉的神情語調都令殤不患感到陌生，不是那個八面玲瓏、無懈可擊的掠風竊塵，甚至比這段時日來的虛弱無助更加真實，殤不患想不到比「真實」更貼切的形容詞。  
總是被凜雪鴉耍得團團轉，但打從相識以來至今尚未見過此人真顏，這點程度的自覺他還是有的，那張完美契合在其臉上的面具，偶爾也有稍微剝落的瞬間。  
可能是在風和日麗的暖春裡走神，涼爽夏夜裡愜意得輕吟詩句，拾起飄落至眼前秋楓的心血來潮，或是在降下第一場雪的冬日裡，用著冰冷的指尖偷襲他的後頸，被惱怒的殤不患斥責仍露出愉快的淺笑。

「你這麼聰明，不用刻意說出口也能明白吧。」  
殤不患後知後覺意識到，總是被追著跑的自己，只是一次次自以為逃掉了而已。

「不明白啊。」  
原於突然氣息紊亂的哽咽，一雙殷紅眸子晶亮帶著水氣。

「我才不明白像你這種，不求回報對他人釋出善意的濫好人。」  
覺得人與人之間能夠完全互相理解，是多麼傲慢的一種想法。

「明明對任何人都能施予的溫柔慈悲，誰要那種廉價到不行的救贖啊。」  
正在龜裂破碎的面具下，是凜雪鴉隱忍許久對殤不患近乎惡意的恥笑。

「即使是我這種無藥可救、只能靠著欺騙盜取存活於世之惡，你的良善也不准許你放任不管嗎？」  
落在他胸口的不止對方生理上的淚水，還有伴隨著嘶啞刺耳的質問，吐出了一朵早已見慣的靛青色花朵。

「我沒有你說的那麼了不起，你也沒……嗯，你確實是這麼惡劣沒錯。」  
殤不患說著，一手仍摟著凜雪鴉，伸出的另一隻手則抹去那人眼角殘留的淚痕。要不是事先知情是患病，殤不患也會為凜雪鴉如此失常感到驚慌失措吧，從呼吸就能聽出剛才對方承受著莫大的痛苦，結合之前的激烈咳嗽症狀，和非要在自己面前佯裝喑啞，可真的是不得了的怪病，他如是想。  
「話說，原來那些花是你吐出來的啊。」殤不患恍然大悟道，同時手又伸向那人後背輕拍著為其順氣。

只見聞言的凜雪鴉情緒從激動後的餘韻，轉變為不可置信的驚愕，但隨即又恢復成了平靜，這一連串變化只在短短的幾秒鐘，然後是一陣微妙的沉默。  
「殤不患，你不知道『花吐症』？」  
久違的連名帶姓稱呼，凜雪鴉語氣聽起來像是仍抱持懷疑的最後確認，而對於第一次聽見的詞彙，殤不患能夠顧名思義猜個大概、加上剛才親眼所見，但如果還有除此之外更進一步的深意他的確不知情。  
「呃，這在你們東離很有名？」  
姑且先將這份資訊落差判定為國情差異，但懷中的凜雪鴉露出毫不掩飾的疲態，那是傷不患很熟悉的，徒勞無功、外加繞了一大圈回到原點的空虛，那人深深得嘆了一口長氣後緩道：  
「放開我吧，我不會逃的。」

「你先回答我幾個問題，真想救我的話，一定要如實回答。」  
在他有些不捨得放開凜雪鴉後，那人有好好遵守所說的話，與自己面對面而坐，這一聽就是要開始吐露心病關鍵的對話，殤不患忍不住有些緊張得正襟危坐。  
「不患在西幽是否有娶妻？」  
「沒有。」他眉一挑，意料之外的話題走向。  
「是否有擅琴歌舞、外柔內剛的漂亮青梅竹馬？」  
「沒有。」殤不患的認知裡，能徒手撂倒熊、單手揮舞古箏，就算自稱弱女子也過於強大到不能用外柔內剛形容。  
「在各種因緣巧合下結識的天賦異稟美青年？」  
「……」殤不患有時真的覺得眼前這人很邪門。  
「果然有吧。」  
「問這些做什麼？跟你的病有關係嗎？」  
「多少有一點，但主要是我個人好奇。」

不對，現在不是插科打諢的時候，雖然是有些懷念倆人這樣的互動相處，殤不患正要開口，被不知何時點燃煙管吞雲吐霧的凜雪鴉搶了先。  
「『曼珠沙華』通常生長在河岸或墓地附近，也是佛教經典中開往黃泉之路上的花朵，象徵幽冥之地的花本身倒是生命力頑強，基本上哪都能開，懸崖峭壁的岩縫雖少見但並非不可能。」  
說到這的停頓空檔凜雪鴉吮了口煙嘴，視線也重新與殤不患對上，吐盡白煙後續道：  
「曼珠沙華通常呈似火的紅，但其實也有雪白的品種，對於不辨草木者遠看誤以為是優曇華也不奇怪。花本身有著只要不誤食就無礙程度的毒素，但唯獨在綻放瞬間的芬芳是能將人直接送往彼岸的劇毒。」  
盜賊平鋪直敘得講述，劍客方才如何與死亡擦肩而過。

「午夜前你得在懸崖峭壁上尋找雪白的花苞，找到後要在其綻放的瞬間摘下，如果在這期間掠風竊塵開口說話就代表計劃成功一半，『優曇華』也就用不上了。」──這跟蘭珩逸說得不一樣，或者說那人省略太多，這其中任何環節出差錯都可能讓殤不患丟了性命，他不禁流下後怕的冷汗。

「那個，蘭藥師其實還交代了另一件事。」  
雖然有些介意藥師騙他去摘白色彼岸花，但就結果來說凜雪鴉的確如同那人計劃出了聲，殤不患姑且決定繼續聽從指令行事，當他解下平時掛在腰間的酒壺遞給凜雪鴉，那人是遲疑了會才接過。  
「蘭藥師說當你願意開口說話時服下才有用，叫什麼『忘憂散』。」  
在聽到他說出那三個字時，劍客確定自己看見盜賊的雙眼微瞠，隨即下一秒突兀得笑出了聲，從忍俊不住到捧腹大笑，殤不患只能愣愣得看著今夜接連失態的凜雪鴉。  
「到頭來每個人都是騙子啊。」說著，打開壺蓋的凜雪鴉收斂起笑意，瞥了眼一臉茫然錯愕的殤不患道：「用不患也明白的說法，就是孟婆湯。」  
先是佛、再來彼岸，現在又輪到孟婆了嗎？等下蹦出個閻羅王或玉皇大帝他也不會太意外，劍客在心中吐槽這種將凡間之物賦予如此浮誇名目的命名品味。

「心病需要心藥醫，然而世間根本不存在能夠治癒我這種無藥可救之人的心藥啊。」  
凜雪鴉將酒壺湊到鼻尖嗅聞，自言自語般的自嘲讓殤不患不安得蹙起眉，他似乎隱隱約約察覺到藥師所謂的「治不了，但能救」真正的意思。  
「不是解藥的話，那壺裡裝的是什麼？」  
「喝下忘憂散的人只會遺忘心中最掛記的人事物，故任何心結心病自當不藥而癒。」說著就要將壺口對嘴的凜雪鴉，那隻手被殤不患給按了下。  
「還有別的辦法吧？」  
這是沒有經過思考、出自殤不患本心的言行，連蘭珩逸也是交待「讓凜雪鴉飲下忘憂散」，藥師不事先告知計畫內容，究竟是擔心先被盜賊看破，還是知曉劍客一定會提出反對，但事到如今這些已不重要。

凜雪鴉靜靜看著殤不患，像是要將他的模樣烙在眼底，已厭膩方才感情潰堤的戲碼，現在他眼前的是世間無人能看透的掠風竊塵。  
「也不是不瞭解你的心情。」抬起執煙管的另一隻手，那人輕吮著煙嘴道：  
「畢竟也有那麼一點微乎其微的可能性，我會遺忘某個和石佛借傘的旅人。」  
來不及去思考對方話語裡的含意，凜雪鴉最後吐盡的白煙是朝著殤不患雙目，距離近又對此毫無防備，中招的劍客在突然降臨的黑暗裡，感受到自己按住那人持酒壺的手被掙脫。  
「但能夠活下來才是最重要的，不是嗎？而你也不必再受我糾纏。」  
語氣坦然瀟灑，所言無比正確，但這同時也是第一次，殤不患一聽就識破了凜雪鴉的謊言。  
仍睜不開雙眼，他憑著記憶及其他感官做出了行動，沒有慢慢摸索的從容，故動作可能對病人而言有些粗暴，撲上前的殤不患將凜雪鴉按倒在地，胡亂得壓制對方的雙手後還不足夠。  
他還不知道在自己失明的這幾秒鐘裡，那人是不是已經飲下藥？是不是已經為時已晚？

感受到身下人的體溫和氣息，殤不患的身體比混亂的大腦更優先做出決定，他俯下臉吻上了那人嘴唇，輕而易舉得撬開牙關與對方的舌頭糾纏。  
本來在確認凜雪鴉口腔內除了煙草的苦澀外，並沒有其他藥劑的氣味時就應該停止的吻，但從剛才都處於被動、接受一切的那人突然回應起殤不患，有些笨拙得勾上他以索要更多，被舔拭牙床內側的顫慄感，讓一直以來都靠自身強大定力坐懷不亂的劍客，終於淪陷。

※

纏綿結束於凜雪鴉發出缺氧的抗議，撐起上身的殤不患嘗試性眨了眨受襲的雙眼，視覺已然恢復的他打量起眼下絕景，彼此嘴角牽連的銀絲方斷，氣息紊亂和因耳鬢廝磨而凌亂不整的衣衫，赤眸光似水、面色酡紅，逐漸恢復的理智讓傷不患不禁嚥下一口唾沫，接著小心翼翼得、不讓對方察覺自身身體變化得退回原位盤腿而坐。

前所未有難熬的沉默中，他見凜雪鴉緩緩坐起身，擱煙管於腿上、將酒壺置於一旁，揉了揉因殤不患用力過猛而留下紅痕的手腕，最終還是抬首與自己四目相交，似笑非笑得問：「非禮？」  
「雖然也不能說錯，但我希望你能換個說法。」殤不患忍住不別開視線，他確實意亂情迷、的確投入其中，故無法堅持所作所為的正當性，況且原本就不存在著阻止對方喝下解藥的正當性。  
「唉，像殤大俠這樣的英雄好漢若非低調不居功，願意投懷送抱的姑娘怕是還得排隊，也不至於因欲求不滿去襲擊一個病人。」捧起煙管重新填充煙草的凜雪鴉感慨道，那是殤不患再熟悉不過的從容，也不知道是不是錯覺，總覺得這人精神忽然好上許多。

強忍被調侃的羞惱，劍客壓抑再次堵上盜賊嘴的衝動，幾分自暴自棄道：  
「我可不像你那樣沒節操，你只要是惡人、無論對象是誰都行吧。」此話另有弦外之音，說不上為脫序行為的辯解，殤不患嘗試婉轉得表達自己直到方才才終於認清的情愫。  
「不好說啊，那也必須擁有值得被盜取的傲氣，我對毫無尊嚴、只想苟活的小角色可看不上眼。」  
然而盜賊並未如劍客所想，未理會他話中有話，那人只是輕笑道，視線則再次看向手邊裝有忘憂散的酒壺。  
問題仍尚未解決，壺內所裝的是目前所知的唯一解，不可能因為殤不患單方面感情用事，就讓凜雪鴉放棄這得來不易的一線生機。  
「我們只是保鑣和雇主的關係吧？」  
煙管把戲不能用第二次，再度舉起忘憂散的凜雪鴉如是問。這是他們剛抵達蘭宅時，殤不患給蘭珩逸的回答，明明才過了幾天心境上卻有了天翻地覆的改變。

「我說啊，人與人之間的關係只能有一種定義嗎？」  
這一次他不會再阻止對方飲下解藥，這段時間殤不患有如身處五里霧中，連凜雪鴉所患是何種疾病都不曉得，不惜裝啞這種極端手法都用上也要隱瞞，讓他實在無法強硬得質問蘭珩逸。  
比起不知道要花上多少時間、能否救治都是未知數得帶人回西幽，就這麼忘記不可解的心結本身，或許才是最好的選擇。  
「我這人運氣向來差，差到都不禁想如果真存在因果前世，我上輩子一定是個比你還要壞得多的大惡人。」  
殤不患如是笑道，這似乎也感染了聞言的凜雪鴉上揚的唇角。  
「我從來不自詡英雄好漢，因為我其實很記仇的，所以就算真被你忘得一乾二淨，那就換我去糾纏你吧。」  
殤不患並非道別、同時有如釋懷般話語的最後，令那雙紅眸眨了眨，如果此時有面鏡子凜雪鴉一定不識得鏡中倒影的自己，或喜或悲或驚訝或不解，過於複雜同時也很簡單，那所謂真顏不過也是個普通凡人的凜雪鴉。

他親看著眼前的銀白髮的男子飲下酒壺中的藥劑，喝得急了還有些許從嘴邊溢出，隨著下顎、喉頭最後停留在鎖骨凝聚成水珠。  
殤不患嗅到某種香甜的氣味，更正確的說法是嚐到了，凜雪鴉一瞬間湊近、同時伸出雙手環抱他的頸項，嘴唇貼上的瞬間模仿著剛才殤不患所為，撬開了牙關、進犯的舌尖還附贈果香甜膩的滋味，明明不是烈酒卻相當醉人的親吻，這突如其來的投懷送抱讓殤不患愣了幾秒才意識到，這人居然在給他餵藥！？  
混亂中只能做出最後反抗的殤不患，將彼此正交纏、混著唾液的藥劑渡回對方嘴裡，確定其嚥下後才推開凜雪鴉。

這回很快就調整好呼吸的凜雪鴉笑看著，紅著臉的殤不患惡狠狠瞪視，後者隱約察覺了前者大概又在某個關鍵撒了大謊。  
「那麼，在不患忘記最重要的事物之前，回答我一個問題吧。」  
再次接近的凜雪鴉，雙手是捧起殤不患的臉，在能望進彼此眼眸深處的距離停了下，他們唇齒間瀰漫著相同的氣息。

「你會忘記我嗎？」

世間怎會有如此狡詐之人，如果這段孽緣當真橫跨前世今生，殤不患確定自己一定都被凜雪鴉吃得死死的。  
那語氣柔和得都能滴出水，坦率得撒嬌或者說像是在祈願般，殤不患覺得自己這次真不能再迴避此人提問。  
「會吧。」幾分自暴自棄的心情，在見到那人比明月更皎潔的笑顏時煙消雲散。  
「但只要再次見到你，必定還是會再著了你的道。」語畢，殤不患用著與方才相比溫柔許多的力道，將眼前人給按倒在地，這第三次的接吻終於無關於於藥。

「被不患粗暴對待，沒力氣，揹我。」  
回程時，殤不患認命得揹著這祖宗下山，那人不重、而且上山時他自己也做過相同的提議，所以揹凜雪鴉這件事情本身完全沒問題，有問題的是那番引人誤會的發言。因顧忌對方大病初癒的身體，殤不患硬生生在擦槍走火過程中懸崖勒馬，還被調侃需不需要跟藥師拿帖壯陽方子。  
「你是真的沒事了？」劍客還是有些擔憂得問道。  
最後飲下忘憂散的兩人都沒遺忘彼此，凜雪鴉記得自己是個以玩弄惡人為樂的傳奇盜賊，殤不患也記得身負魔劍目錄以及家鄉的同伴，不過若真的遺忘了什麼，自然想破頭也不會知道。  
「除了差點被侵犯外，一切安好。」騙子，明明就回應得熱情還一副很享受的模樣。

「孟婆……忘憂散什麼的，果然也是騙我的？」  
「忘憂散又不是我說的，真有騙子那也是蘭珩逸。」能感受背部傳來規律的心跳頻率，呼吸聽起來也恢復正常，真的鬆下一口氣的殤不患，任背上毫無信用可言的欺詐慣犯繼續耍嘴皮子。  
「也可能是因為你我各分一半，藥效不足的緣故，我們才能保有自己最重要的人事物記憶，而被忘得一乾二淨的只有我的心病而已，是不患的真愛之吻創造出了奇蹟吶。」  
先前的凜雪鴉就時常講些有的沒的、肉麻兮兮，殤不患都會第一時間吐槽或打斷，現在只能聽、要忍著不回嘴還真挺令人害臊。

當他們遠遠看見蘭宅，天空已泛起了魚肚白，累了一整晚的劍客希望藥師能大發慈悲放他一天假不打雜，但回想這段日子相處下來的認識，這可能性大概跟凜雪鴉改邪歸正一樣渺茫。  
「他給你的是摻了吐真劑的果酒，喝下的人短時間內只能說真話。」背上的人用腦袋蹭了蹭自己悶聲道，說話時的吐息穿過他的黑髮落在頸後有些癢。  
「原來被設計的人是我啊。」殤不患小心翼翼得跳下高低落差的斷層，怕是落地的衝擊會影響到凜雪鴉。  
「他想設套的對象是我啊。」剛才一直表現得黏人、挺可愛的凜雪鴉，說這話語氣帶著難得的陰冷笑意。

就在殤不患推開蘭宅大門時，看見已經起床的藥師頭也不抬得說了句「回來啦。」  
蘭珩逸正在煮早餐，之前凜雪鴉的三餐一直是另外準備好入口、易消化的淡粥或湯品，故一直煮的都是蘭家兄弟二人加上殤不患的份，但此時殤不患見接連擺上桌的是四人份，光是這點變化可見藥師相當確信凜雪鴉會痊癒。  
而此時此刻殤不患突然靈光一閃，裝啞、吐真劑、幾乎不可能治癒的絕症、讓那人無論如何都想隱瞞的病，如果他的推測正確，那麼這一切就都說得通了──花吐症是種說謊就會死的病。

※

當殤不患問起蘭珩逸什麼是花吐症，只見那知無不答的藥師露出一臉不可置信的驚愕表情，隨即轉頭看向正在品茶的凜雪鴉道：「真虧你能活下來。」  
「你才知道我多不容易。」  
瞥了眼一搭一唱的二人，殤不患手邊正在處理一種類似豆芽菜的藥材，要去頭去尾外還有一層薄薄的皮。  
凜雪鴉這一病有些傷到底子，故還需要在蘭珩逸這休養幾日，這段期間殤不患仍是藥師的免錢雜工，他其實有點懷疑那兩人是不是私底下達成某種協議，大概是一方想要他的勞動力，另一方則是享受被人捧著掌心伺候。  
然而這念頭很快就打消了，凜雪鴉就像把裝啞這段期間沒作怪的部分補回來，讓蘭珩逸每天都處於暴怒或是暴怒邊緣。

「我這大病初癒，不患不餵我嗎？」  
用膳時都能聽見如此厚顏無恥的要求，連病得最重時都能穩穩拿住碗筷，哪有人是病癒後反而手無縛雞之力的，  
但最初的幾天殤不患還是順著凜雪鴉的任性，直到注意到對座的蘭珩逸臉色越發難看。  
「呃，我瞧你現在氣色挺好，真還有哪裡不舒服的也是和蘭藥師說。」殤不患心虛得迴避同席二人的目光，高舉著碗扒著裡頭的白飯。  
「珩逸也有自個的事要忙，咱們是寄人籬下不能老是麻煩人家。」凜雪鴉本就與他坐得近，此時更是像沒骨頭似得將身體大部份重量倚靠在殤不患身上，語氣慵懶的義正嚴詞越到後半越不正經：「我剩下的這點小毛病，由內力深厚的不患來看也是差不多。」  
「還是不患想幫我做個全身檢查？從裡到外，徹底得？」  
那人湊近他耳邊低聲的曖昧，音量正好能讓對座之人聽得一清二楚，故殤不患在為凜雪鴉的挑逗感到臉紅心跳前，先聽到的是「喀擦」一聲，完全不會一丁點武功，真正肩不能挑、手不能提的藥師單手將筷子折斷的聲響。  
「既然病癒、調理得也差不多，功臣身退的我也覺得剩下交由殤不患這主意不錯。」  
起身去拿來一雙新筷子的蘭珩逸，夾了幾塊醃肉和一些青菜進自己的碗內，神情由始至終的淡漠，唯此刻的抬眸帶著連殤不患這等修為的高手都不禁背脊發涼的壓迫感。  
「想兩位在我家也叨擾了好一段時間，都說擇日不如撞日，這頓飯後把碗洗了就離開吧。」  
一日午膳後，劍客和盜賊就這麼被趕出了藥師位於深山的宅子。

他們在傍晚前回到了鎮上，和去程時不同、快很多，因為這一路上沒有碰上任何攔阻，無論是某人仇家或是某宗派殘黨，但關鍵還是直至方才都一副懶散樣的凜雪鴉面不改色得使出流星步，殤不患真心不想再吐槽。  
兩人走在街道上尋找可投宿的旅店時，劍客忽然後知後覺想起，他們在山中荒郊野嶺未完的情事，那天他揹著虛弱但精神的凜雪鴉回到蘭宅，安頓完那人後他被蘭珩逸拉到一旁咬耳朵，更確切來說是遭到警告。  
「我對你倆那點破事是真一點興趣也沒有，但醜話說在前，如果被我發現你們在我家裡辦事。」  
藥師話說到這，視線瞥了眼殤不患的下盤接續道：「那你就得特別小心喝的水、吃下的食物甚至是呼吸的空氣，說不定多住下的這幾天，會對你往後行房造成莫大的影響。」  
這並非葷話玩笑，蘭珩逸還故意敲了敲家中薄薄的牆、再比了比耳朵，這大概是殤不患此生聽聞最恐怖的威脅。

略走在殤不患前頭，是看起來心情很好的凜雪鴉背影，其高束的銀白色馬尾隨腳步左右輕擺。  
他們的關係至今仍未言明，其實以殤不患的個性敢愛敢恨，是坦蕩直接、毫不迂迴的；但凜雪鴉卻並非如此，那人的嘴擅長編織似真似假，恐怕有時連本人都分不清的謊，只相信著自己理解分析後得到的結論，對於不明白的人事物抱持著不信任，所以只靠言語是無法傳達的。  
「今晚住高級一點，沒問題吧？」凜雪鴉突然轉頭笑問道，為此莫名心跳漏了一拍的殤不患，腦中閃過對方當時被他趁人之危、壓在身下的嫵媚模樣，竟一時間啞然，聰明如對方見殤不患倏地連耳根都刷紅，心中立馬得出正確答案。  
本就是生而勾人的豔，凜雪鴉在大庭廣眾下就這麼伸手，撫向那人留著幾分扎手鬢髮和鬍鬚的臉龐，更是得寸進尺的以拇指抵住殤不患的唇峰，有如著魔般動彈不得、嘴微張的劍客，盜賊只要一個巧勁就能撬開其牙關碰觸到舌頭。

「宵公子！」  
將殤不患理智拉回的是一名姑娘的高聲呼喊，讓他輕揮開了凜雪鴉惡作劇的手，隨即看向聲音來處，故沒注意到凜雪鴉的笑容瞬間垮下，又以迅雷不及掩耳之勢切換成人前的應付討好。  
「宵公子！宵凌雪公子請留步！」  
只見一名長相標緻的妙齡少女從一輛豪華馬車上躍下，氣質有如大家閨秀，此時卻是三步併兩步跑向了殤不患身旁的凜雪鴉，前者隨即才會意過來，姑娘喊的又是掠風竊塵的一個假名假身分。  
「我找您幾個月了，您當時怎麼不告而別呢？」那姑娘紅著臉，語氣嗔怪道。  
近距離一看確實是難得一見的美人，而且還莫名有幾分眼熟，殤不患看著專注於「宵凌雪」的姑娘側臉思索著，卻不曉得自己這行徑也被凜雪鴉看在眼裡。

「唉，在下當時是有不得已的苦衷，且我倆身份懸殊，能與姑娘相識已是天賜宵某最大的幸福，實在不敢再肖想。」只見換了個名字就像換了個人的凜雪鴉，語氣誠懇而惋惜得向姑娘行揖禮。  
「宵公子風度翩翩、才高八斗，況且比起出身，更該看的是一個人的品行和志向。」不不不，妳看的是臉吧，殤不患內心吐槽道，真要論品行和志向完全不可能考慮這傢伙。  
「總之我爹爹不是那種古板之人，等宵公子入贅我們蕭家後，他能替你謀個官職，屆時你就能以實力證明自己，我保證絕對不會有人敢說你的不是，而我蕭念──此生非宵凌雪不嫁。」  
比起驚訝於眼前女子大膽熱情的求愛，恍然大悟的殤不患終於想起來了，他見過這姑娘的畫像，不就是一個多月前自己所接下護送鏢隊工作的那望族千金嗎？印象中確實是姓蕭沒錯。

「煩死了。」  
凜雪鴉這句抱怨，說得只有讓一旁的殤不患聽見，其臉上的笑容依舊維持著完美的虛偽。  
「啊啊，太遲了──」相當刻意表露的遺憾語氣，為蕭念這番求愛澆上冷水，所謂掠風竊塵的嘴、騙人的鬼，論起戲魂凜雪鴉絕對也屬拔尖。  
「其實宵某原本患有難以治癒的重病，選擇不告而別也是怕若與蕭姑娘再加深情感，面對不得不到來的離別時會惹得妳傷心。」此話一出，蕭念睜大雙眼、捂起了嘴，而殤不患也挑起了眉，說出遲那時快凜雪鴉伸手摟過身旁劍客的手臂。  
「但就在在下萬念俱灰，準備接受這命運時，是這位大俠出手相助為宵某取來了珍稀的解藥，救了宵凌雪一命。」  
故事編到到這裡還算正常，也與事實相去不遠，但就像是嫌還不夠精彩，凜雪鴉又續道：  
「就如蕭姑娘所見，宵某是個一無所有之人，故為了報答這位殤大俠恩情，也只能夠以身相許。」這回是含羞帶怯的語調，說著那人還將腦袋輕靠在他的肩膀上。

「『啊！？』」兩人份的驚呼出自蕭念跟殤不患。

「你、你們是那種關係！？」少女雙手仍掩著嘴，不可置信的目光中卻帶著某種異樣的神采。  
「還不…『是的，我們已是身心靈皆不可分割、彼此唯一的伴侶。』  
只見蕭念突然轉身往來時的馬車奔去，但似乎是沒有上演落淚戲碼，畢竟是個很堅強的姑娘，而這一喧鬧免不了引來週遭不少路人旁觀，對著留在原地的他們竊竊私語、指指點點，身心俱疲的殤不患決定放棄思考。  
盜賊則不知何時鬆開了摟著劍客的手，嘆道：「興致都沒了。」

「我將額外的報酬塞進你的腰封，算是一點補償吧，那麼下回見了，不患。」  
自顧自點燃煙管的凜雪鴉，留下了這句道別就走入了人群之中，當回神的殤不患想追時已經不見其蹤影。等等，說好的住宿呢？還處於狀況外的他，下意識摸了摸腰封取出其中物品，在認清這花色布料和記憶中的重量，的確是自己幾個月前被扒走的錢袋時，那當下的心情是五味雜陳都不足以形容。

當殤不患終於得知正確的花吐症資訊，凜雪鴉已經很久沒有出現在他面前，只能祈禱其不是又在計劃著怎麼給他添亂子。  
而這真相還是他到鍛劍祠，麻煩新任主事的丹翡替自己寫封推薦函時，隨口問的。感受著遲來的心動不已與羞赧情緒，大雨中身穿簑衣的劍客照著地圖前往，號稱固若金湯的護印師堡壘「仙鎮城」。  
「這裡，會是我旅程的終點嗎？」透過受大雨所限的視野，他看著眼前氣派建築，確實像是座擅於防守的城池。  
但就算殤不患安置好魔劍目錄，有一天回到了故鄉西幽，終究還是有著與那人的剪不斷、理還亂的孽緣，他亦深知這點、毋須明說。

【不言、全文完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：  
> 1.西幽也有花吐症，但殤不患向來對這類話題沒興趣，所以這部份的確是他孤陋寡聞，至少睦天命跟浪巫謠都識得。  
> 2.故事始於電影版生死一劍的說書事件後，結尾則是接到了第二季的開頭。  
> 3.蕭念是《恕難從良》一文中小配角蕭慎的小妹，部份對白也是直接改編自舊文。忘憂散出處是仙劍奇俠傳。


End file.
